


Maybe We Could Be

by Sunflower_Smile



Series: Sun Cloud ⛅️ [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Sex in only one chapter you can skip, yanghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Smile/pseuds/Sunflower_Smile
Summary: Yangyang and Haechan are working on Resonance album promotions and confront feelings that have been forming since they’ve met. They both keep thinking “maybe we could be” but they struggle with deciding whether they really want to take the plunge to be together as they have to deal with a markhyuck history, homophobia fears in Korean society, and their own insecurities.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Yanghyuck - Relationship
Series: Sun Cloud ⛅️ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080071
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

“And we’re off!”

The PDnim signaled the Twitter blue room live was over. 

As the members started to walk off, some stretching their legs and others already heading to the car Ten saw Yangyang was in deep thought, still sitting in his chair despite everyone else dispersing. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Ten asked carefully, noticing how his smile slowly faded after the cameras went off. 

“Huh?” Yangyang shook himself out of his thoughts, “Oh, yeah I’m fine. I was just... thinking,” he offered a weak smile. 

“Hmm, okay if you say so. Let me know if you wanna talk about anything, you know you can always come to me,” Ten replied lightly with a smile trying to keep the mood from getting too serious. He understood Yangyang better than most of the members, despite the way they both tease each other they had an unspoken understanding that they could rely on each other. 

“Yeah I know, thanks hyung!” Yangyang said with a brighter smile this time. There WAS something on his mind but he decided to shake it off.

For now at least. 

As all the members went to their respective cars Mark came up to Ten speaking in English, “Yo can I come to your dorm for a bit?” He asked, hovering at the entrance.

“Yeah dude,” Ten casually said as he moved one more seat over to give Mark room to sit. 

Mark had been hanging out at the WayV dorm a lot since the start of resonance album preparations, he missed his Chinese members more than he thought. Naturally he became close with Yangyang, Hendery, and Xiaojun too since they spoke English pretty well. 

A couple of hours into random Netflix shows Winwin broke the silence, “I’m going to sleep I’m tired,” He yawned, slumping off the couch and to his room leaving Yangyang, Mark and Ten eyes still glued to the TV. 

Mark noticed Yangyang seemed lost in his thoughts as he glanced in his direction and poked him in his ribs, “Hey you can go to sleep if you’re tired.”

Yangyang barely winced at the poke, usually he’d jump a mile high since he was super ticklish, “I’m not tired,” he replied dryly. 

“He’s just in a mood Mark, leave him be,” Ten said with a smirk, almost teasingly. But Mark’s eyes got big and his face got serious, “Oh dude, what’s wrong?” He asked, genuinely concerned even though he could hear Ten scoff on his other side. 

“Nothing... I’m just...” he trailed off, wondering how to even explain how he feels. He could feel Mark still looking at him, making him uncomfortably cross his arms. He sighed deeply, “I don’t know, I’m just kind of confused about something...” 

Ten lowered the TV volume while Mark fully turned his body, now completely facing Yangyang while shooting him a sympathetic look, “Well you can tell us anything, you know that. Did something happen today?”

Yangyang nervously picked at the pillow on his lap with one hand as the other nervously rubbed his chin “Okay so...,” he started, “I just wonder if Haechan hates me or something,” he blurted out, embarrassed. 

“Hate you? Why would he hate you?” Mark’s face fully distorting, displaying his confusion as Ten started to slowly make sense of what Yangyang was trying to get at. 

“Well he’s always been nice and stuff, and when we were shooting NCT world we had fun but I don’t know... I feel like sometimes he pushes me away. Especially today, it just seemed like he didn’t really want to talk to me. I mean, I know he’s closer to you guys and pretty much everyone else...” he looked up to see Mark and Ten both listening intensely as he trailed off. 

“No offense Yangyang but why do you care so much?” Ten asked noticing Yangyang’s face slowly turning red. 

“You guys will think I’m crazy...” he turned trying to hide his face. 

“No way dude, never” Mark reassured quickly. He patted Yangyang’s shoulder, “I promise.” 

“Well... I guess I kind of have a crush on Haechan.”

“I knew it!” Ten said too loudly for a dorm full of sleeping members. 

“Keep it down!” Yangyang hissed. He turned to Mark who was now looking down at his own lap, eyebrows turned in as he scratched the back of his head, “Uh, Mark you think I’m weird right?”

“No! Sorry I was just processing...” Mark looked back up slowly. “Um honestly I guess I should tell you something since we’re being honest and stuff...”

“Oh are we?” Ten asked mockingly. “Well, you guys can talk about this without me, I’m going to bed.” Somebody else might’ve taken it the wrong way but Yangyang understood that was Ten’s way of trying to lighten the mood, “Let me know if you need me though,” he hesitated a bit before grabbing his phone and getting up, he knew this conversation was better had just between them. 

“It’s okay, thanks Ten,” Yangyang replied as Ten ruffled his hair and left, “Night.”

“Okay what is it Mark?” 

“Well... I don’t think Haechan hates you, first off. I think maybe he’s jealous, the truth is that we kind of dated for a bit,” Mark chuckled nervously, “It wasn’t anything dramatic, it was just a couple of months but we both kind of decided it was weird. Like we liked each other but at the same time we’re like brothers almost and...” 

Yangyang just stared. 

“...Uh I think maybe he still has some lingering feelings even though we’re definitely better off as friends. I’ve been hanging out here a lot and I’ve been talking a lot about how nice it is to talk in English with someone other than Johnny and Ten. So maybe he just doesn’t like that we’re getting closer... thoughts?” 

“I had no idea you liked guys,” Yangyang said in disbelief. 

“Well yeah I like guys _and_ girls so.”

“Oh cool, me too.”

“Cool.”

...

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make things awkward,” Mark squeaked, breaking a minute of silence that felt like an hour. 

“No it’s fine. I guess that makes sense. Should I try to talk to him?” 

“Yeah I think you should, you guys would lowkey be cute together”

“Thanks,” Yangyang laughed, “What if I text him right now?”

“Do it!”

“Okay, I’m just gonna say ‘hey’.” 

“That’s lame.”

“Too late, already sent.”

Mark laughed through a yawn, “I should probably head out, I’ll let you know if I see Haechan,” he winked as he started to leave. 

—  
**YY: hey**

**Haechan: It’s 2 AM, what**

**YY: I miss you**

**Haechan: Lol what**

**YY: I MISS you**

**Haechan: I literally just saw you like 5 hours ago... also you never text me so wtf?**

**Haechan: also... isn’t Mark Lee there? Shouldn’t y’all be having fun being foreigners together?**

**YY: Are you jealous?**

**Haechan: Are you fucking crazy?**

**YY: Damn... nevermind**

**Haechan: Sorry Im just so confused.**

**YY: Same**

**Haechan: ???**

**YY: Um... I’m confused cuz you seem to not like me. Idk maybe I’m bothering you when I try to hug you or joke with you? You seem to pay attention and show affection with everyone else... but not me :/**

**Haechan: Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was doing anything to make you feel that way.**

**YY: Is it because of Mark?**

**Haechan: Mark? Did he tell you something?**

**YY: No I just know you guys are best friends. I promise you I’m not trying to take your best friend from you.**

**Haechan: Whatever, Mark is a dummy**

**YY: Do you like him?**

**[Read]**

Yangyang opened his phone for the fourth time in the last hour just to see the same messages and the read receipt from Haechan with no answer. ‘Should I call him?’ He thought to himself. ‘Nah he probably just fell asleep’ he reassured himself as his own eyes started to get heavy. As tired as he was he kept tossing to turn on his other side wondering what was going through Haechan’s mind, ‘is he mad at me?’, he thought, ‘or he thinks I’m rude for asking something so personal...’ his thoughts trailed off, eventually drifting into sleep. 

—

“Do you want some coffee or something? You look super tired,” Mark pointed out the dark circles formed under Yangyang’s eyes. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Yangyang replied blankly as he sat on the practice room floor stretching his legs. 

“Oh...did you text him?” Mark whispered. 

“Yeah.”

“He... rejected you?”

“No I never got to that part, I think I messed it up... I kind of asked if he liked you,” Yangyang glanced at Mark to see if he’d be upset but Mark simply continued with his own warm ups. 

“Why’d you ask that?”

“I don’t know, we were talking about you and I needed a Segway into the subject and I guess I also wanted to know if he’s still into you,” Yangyang shrugged, not so sure himself. 

“Try to—“ Mark started but was interrupted by an abrupt opening door and Haechan loudly making his way into the room with Sungchan at his side. ‘Perfect,’ Yangyang thought, ‘I started this mess in the middle of our promotions and now it’s gonna be weird’. He looked at Haechan’s direction, curious if he was upset but Haechan was laughing wildly and hitting Sungchan’s shoulder calling him cute. 

Mark leaned in to whispered again, “Just try to talk to him whenever you get the chance, don’t be scared,” he finished with a smile. Yangyang smiled back trying to relax and put the situation out of his mind. In a quick moment he saw Haechan glance at him, almost looking like he was giving him a dirty look but Yangyang put a stop to his thoughts, he didn’t want to start over thinking every single thing. 

—

The boys practiced for hours before Ten finally yelled, “I think that’s good for today!” The choreography was pretty solid, they had just filmed the music video last week and now they were getting ready to head into stage promotions. 

Yangyang stood up, still breathing heavy from the dance. He was determined, he was going to be brave and upfront this time, “Haechan...” he peeped, much quieter than he imagined in his mind. Haechan was already almost out the door, he turned slightly, feeling the tiniest tug on the sleeve of his hoodie. 

“What? I’m gonna go get a snack, I’m starving.”

“Can I come with you?” his puppy eyes innocently flashing up. For a moment he swore he could see the corner of Haechan’s mouth almost turn into smile as he hesitated. 

“Sure, let’s go.” Yangyang smiled brightly surprised at Haechan’s response before he added, “Sungchan-ah, let’s go get snacks!” 

Great. 

“I can’t, I have to go meet Shotaro. I promised we’d hang out today after practice. Sorry hyung!” He quickly said before he was out the door. 

Thank the lord for Sungchan. 

Haechan looked at Yangyang, “Ugh they’re always together, oh well I guess it’s just us then... wanna get ramen?” Yangyang nodded and smiled in response as they headed out. He took one more look back and saw Mark give him a thumbs up as the practice room door closed. 

They walked quietly as they made their way to the convenience store with Haechan’s favorite instant ramen. 

“Haechan...” Yangyang started as he took a deep breath reminding himself to just be honest, “I’m sorry if that was a weird question last night.”

Haechan didn’t reply right away, they floated through the aisles together, Haechan making his way to the ramen section and Yangyang wondering if he should repeat himself as they each picked their favorite and prepared them in silence. Haechan motioned his head to the patio door and they headed to a table out side. Both placed their chopsticks over the flap of the ramen container as Haechan pushed his hair back sighing, “It wasn’t a weird question... I just wasn’t sure why you asked.”

“I don’t know either, I was just curious. I was thinking of all the possibilities why you ignore me and I guess I came to that as a possible explanation since me and Mark have been getting closer. Sorry, I know it was dumb to assume.” 

“Well,” Haechan clicked his tongue as he started to mix his noodles, “There’s another explanation to why you and Mark being close would annoy me,” he smirked this time making Yangyang cock his head in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Think about it dummy.”

Yangyang looked around as if that’d help him think of some sort of reasoning. He started to mix his own noodles slowly too, looking down, head slightly tilted, eyes narrowing but coming to no conclusion. 

Haechan sighed loudly, “I don’t like Mark.”

“Okay...?”

“Okay so if I don’t like Mark,” Yangyang nodded slowly, following Haechan’s every word, “But it annoys me that you guys are close,” Yangyang nodded again, face still scrunched in confusion, “Then what is the other possible reason?”

“Um, we speak English too much?” Yangyang offered weakly. 

“OH MY GOD,” Haechan exclaimed, “There’s you and Mark, got it?” Yangyang nodded furiously, “Okay and you guys are close, RIGHT?” He nodded again, “OKAY. And it bothers me because I’m a jealous bitch, but NOT because I like Mark...” 

Oh. Yangyang really _is_ a dummy. 

“Wait... you mean. You like ME?!” Yangyang nearly dropped his chopsticks. 

“Took you long enough,” Haechan huffed as he dug into his ramen and slurped it up, clearly fed up with putting so much effort into explaining. 

“But— then why do you play with everyone else? I always hug you and play with you and you brush it off, how was I supposed to know?”

“You weren’t supposed to know,” Haechan replied solemnly. 

“Why not? I clearly like you too.”

“For real?” Haechan’s eyebrow raised as he stuffed more noodles into his mouth. 

“Yeah, duh. I thought I was obvious.”

“Well I can’t just go around assuming, Yangyang. Besides all of our members are such heteros, I guess my mind just lumps you guys all together.”

“Not all of our members.”

“With the exception of you and me.”

“And Mark—“ Yangyang blurted out before he realized what he said. 

Haechan’s eyes burned into the top of Yangyang’s head as he was too scared to look up. 

“So you guys DID talk about something before.”

“Just a bit,” he replied his heart pounding in his chest. 

“So I guess you know that we dated.”

“Yeah... sorry.”

“It’s fine, I suppose I would’ve told you anyway since we’re having this conversation now,” Haechan sighed again as he pushed his bowl away. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well like I said, you weren’t supposed to know... because the last time I liked a member it didn’t turn out good.”

“Really? Mark said it wasn’t anything dramatic.”

“It wasn’t... but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt,” Haechan’s eyes lowered. 

“What happened?”

“I liked Mark for a long time, I mean we grew up together of course I love him but after he graduated Dream I missed him so bad even though I saw him in 127 and these feelings just started growing until I couldn’t keep it in anymore, so I told him,” Haechan leaned back in his chair and looked up at the trees providing them shade, “So when I told him he was surprised but said he felt the same way and I was so excited—“ He coughed pausing and adjusting himself again. 

Yangyang’s eyes followed Haechan’s every move making him even more self aware. Finally Haechan met Yangyang’s eyes again and continued, “So we decided to date on the down low but it was hard. We were trying to keep it secret while also figuring out how our relationship evolves beyond friendship and it just became weird. Before we were super comfortable with each other even with skinship but now every touch meant something and every time we hung out there was this pressure to be boyfriends rather than best friends and we realized... maybe it’s just better to be friends. I still don’t know how to really feel about it, I just wish we didn’t cross that line before realizing it was a mistake because now things are still weird sometimes.”

“I mean it’s not as weird as right after we broke up but still... it’s not the same as before. I’m thankful it didn’t completely ruin our friendship but... anyways that’s why I think it’s just better to not get involved with members because maybe next time it will be worse... or it’ll REALLY hurt, if that makes sense,” Haechan finished his thoughts as he took a sip of his cola. 

“Hmmm, yeah I understand that,” Yangyang finally said, “But it’s different with Mark, you guys had all this history and are around each other all the time. It could be easy to confuse your friendship type love but...”

“But what Yangyang? What do you want from me exactly?” Haechan’s words came out sharp. 

Yangyang paused, taken aback by the sudden question, “I don’t want anything from you, I just wanna be close to you. Whether as a friend or more... either way is okay for me, as long as you want that too.”

“More?” Haechan raised his eyebrow again, more playfully this time making Yangyang laugh nervously. 

“I mean... I want that but...”

“What exactly, what do you mean by ‘that’? You want me to be your boyfriend?”

“Well maybe... or not yet.”

“Huh?”

“I just mean, we can take it slow and be friends and maybe go on dates,” Yangyang giggled again leaning on his hands with his elbows the table as he turned his head slightly to the side thoughtfully, “If you want to but it doesn’t have to be so serious, you know? We don’t have to put so much pressure on it or force anything. We’re still young and I don’t know for sure what will happen but all I know is that I like you and wanna be close to you,” This time he kept his gaze locked with Haechan’s, who stared right back as if he was searching for something in his eyes. 

Haechan nodded his head slowly, “Okay, I guess I take these kind of things too serious sometimes. It’s just hard, especially when I think of the future and if our fans find out and then I’m forced to come out and—“

“Stop,” Yangyang reached his hand out to Haechan’s, “You're doing the overthinking thing.”

“Sorry, I can’t help it.”

“It’s okay,” Yangyang smiled at him, “Don’t worry,” He squeezed Haechan’s hand lightly.

“Okay, I’ll try not to,” Haechan replied, awkward silence following, “Um.. maybe we should head back home now...”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story ever, I hope you guys like it. I felt inspired by all the content we’ve been getting. Please let me know how I can improve (kindly). I have more chapters written but I want to edit them and make sure the storyline is the way I want it lol but let me know if there’s something you want to see.


	2. Sleepover and Plushies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew he said to take things slow, Ten said that was the best thing to do too but as they climbed the stairs to the fifth floor dorm Yangyang became determined to clear it up tonight. 
> 
> ‘Are we friends? Or maybe we could be...’

It’d been a couple of days since they talked but Yangyang still couldn’t stop thinking about it. Did it mean he wanted to try? Haechan never said no? They saw each other almost every day because of 90’s love promotions but they didn’t have much down time or privacy to talk about things so they just continued on the same as always. Except, Haechan was not as reserved anymore, he would casually throw his arm around Yangyang, it was just tiny things but it made Yangyang feel better compared to before when he was feeling ignored. 

It felt like they were on stage or shooting something every day so when the managers told them they’d have the weekend off everyone sighed a collective breath of relief. 

“Hey I saw your Music Bank fancam yesterday,” Haechan said as he linked his arm with Yangyang’s making him blush. 

“Oh really? Mine had the least amount of views,” he shrugged. 

“I know, that’s why I watched it 20 times,” Haechan chuckled. 

“Really? That’s... sweet,” he smiled in delighted surprise, “I watched yours too, your stage presence is really good. You should give me some tips.”

“Yangyang, you’re already perfect. People are just slow to see it, don’t worry your views will be triple mine the next time.”

“Perfect?” He grinned. 

“Sure,” Haechan said abruptly, he didn’t want to give Yangyang the satisfaction of knowing he was soft for him, “Anyway, I was thinking since we’re off this weekend if you wanted to sleepover at the 127 dorm?”

“O-oh,” Yangyang stuttered trying to not let his quickly accelerating heartbeat become too obvious, “Yeah that sounds fun!” 

“Okay good, cuz Johnny is going with Doyoung to visit his parents and I hate staying in my room alone.” 

Alone, echoed in Yangyang’s head. They all slept over at each other’s dorms all the time, it shouldn’t be a big deal but yet he couldn’t help but to feel nervous. ‘Don’t overthink it’ he told himself as released the breath he was unknowingly holding. 

“I guess I’ll tell Kun and go get some clothes and stuff. Should I come right away?”

“It’s up to you, I’m gonna order dinner so it comes around 6 if you wanna come then.”

“Okay sounds good!”

—

“What are you doing?” Ten asked a nervous Yangyang as he stared into his closet sitting on his bed. 

“Picking out clothes.”

“It looks like you’re just sitting there like a weirdo to me.”

Yangyang sighed and turned to Ten, “I’m gonna sleep over at Haechan’s dorm.”

“Oooooooh!” Ten teased. 

“Stop! It’s not like that, we’re just friends but...”

“But?”

“I don’t know! You know we talked about liking each other...” Yangyang’s eyebrows turned in as he stared at his clothes again and Ten nodded recalling the ramen conversation Yangyang told him about. 

“Yangyang, you’re always the one saying not to put too much pressure on relationships,” Ten tried to comfort him as his motherly habit took over him and he began picking out and folding clothes. 

“I know, I’m not. I’m just nervous, what if I fall for him more but he doesn’t feel the same?” 

“Well I think that’s the whole point of dating— or whatever it is you guys are doing. You’ll figure that out with time. In the meantime just try to enjoy being together, even if you’re not TOGETHER together, ya know?” 

“Yeah you’re right,” Yangyang sighed, “I should just focus on us getting to know each other more and having fun with each other.”

“Exactly.”

“Okay, I’m gonna head out soon. I told Kun already. I’ll see you guys on Monday.”

“Okay baby Yangyang.”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Okay baby.”

Yangyang rolled his eyes and with that he finished stuffing the rest of his belongings into his bag and made his way to Haechan’s dorm. 

—

“Hey! I ordered some ddeokbokki and fried chicken, I hope that’s okay?” Haechan opened the door to let Yangyang in, already in his pajamas and bare face. 

“Yeah that sounds perfect, but won’t we get in trouble?” Yangyang laughed. 

“Who cares? We’ve been working hard, we deserve some fried food. As a matter of fact I’m also gonna cook ramen for us later,” Haechan exclaimed with a smug smile. 

“Oh my GOD!” Yangyang couldn’t help but laugh at everything Haechan said. 

“What do you wanna watch by the way?”

“Oh anything is fine, I’m not picky.”

“Is a romantic comedy okay?”

“Sure...”

“Okay we’ll watch Twilight.”

“What?! That’s not a romantic comedy!” Yangyang burst into a fit of giggles again as they both settled on the couch. 

“But there’s some romance and my commentary will make it comedy so it’s close enough,” Haechan laughed at his own joke too. 

They both ate happily as they watched the first movie of the series and time passed so naturally that Yangyang wondered why he was so nervous to begin with, of course it’d be fun and comfortable with Haechan, that’s the whole reason he started to like him. He thought back to that first day they met and how much he laughed that day, he went back to the WayV dorm and gushed for hours to Kun about how much fun Haechan was. It was only recently that he felt insecure, and it’s only because he started to like him so much. 

“Hey what are you thinking about?” Haechan pried as he laid his head on Yangyang’s shoulder. 

“Nothing.”

“You sure?”

“Nothing serious, I was just thinking back to when we first met.”

“Oh cute,” he laughed, “do you think about me a lot?” Haechan snorted, clearly teasing with his eyes still glued to the tv screen. 

“Uh yeah, actually I do,” Yangyang replied honestly as he played with his own fingers. 

“Oh...” Haechan was taken aback by how seriously Yangyang always answered, “Me too,” he lifted his head a bit to look at Yangyang and slowly reached for his hand. They both looked down at their hands playing with each other’s fingers slowly before they intertwined ever so gently. 

“That reminds me,” Yangyang said suddenly making Haechan jump, “The other day... we were filming our reaction video and you and Sungchan were holding hands...”

“Hm yeah, that’s just how we are,” Haechan said calmly, “Does it bother you?”

“No... not exactly. It just makes me wish that was me holding your hand all the time.”

Yangyang could see Haechan’s cheek start to blush, he liked knowing he had an effect on him as much as the other way around. 

“You know, I hold hands with a lot of the guys and give them cheek kisses and stuff but nothing like this...” Haechan’s thumb softly caressed Yangyang’s hand, “All of that is in front of cameras for fan service or because I like to play around and tease my friends, but here it’s just you and me. It’s different,” he whispered. 

“You know what would make it really different?” Yangyang summoned all his courage to ask. 

“What?” Haechan looked up curiously. 

Yangyang looked down again at Haechan’s face leaning on his shoulder as he brought his hand up to touch a sunkissed cheek, the warm feeling making his whole body feel like it was buzzing. He slowly caressed his cheek and tucked his fingers under Haechan’s chin and stared into his eyes for what felt like an hour before they both leaned in slowly, lips barely touching before Yangyang gulped. He kept his lips touching Haechan’s for a second before breathing in and pressing in just a little more and moving slowly trying to soak in the moment. They turned their heads slightly and kissed softly for a minute before pulling away. Haechan’s face was now fully red and he hid it quickly in Yangyang’s arm while Yangyang giggled, his face also flushed. He was surprised at himself for being able to make the first move, he couldn’t believe it. 

“You’re right,” Haechan said finally pulling his face away from hiding, “That is different, I don’t do that with anyone else.”

They both snuggled a bit closer. 

“Is it weird if I ask if you ever kissed Mark?”

“Umm... it’s kinda weird to ask right this moment.”

“Oh never mind then.”

“We did,” Haechan answered despite the never mind, “But that’s as far as it got... if you were wondering.” 

“I wasn’t,” but he kind of was, weirdly relieved that’s all they’d done. 

As weird as that conversation could have gone they both decided to let it go as their tiredness took over. They cuddled closer, arms splayed over each other as they both drifted off to sleep, the chatter from the second movie that played automatically still going on in the background. 

—

“Hey,” Haechan felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him out of his slumber, “Hey wake up,” Johnny’s voice becoming clearer as Haechan’s clouded mind started to clear up and he remembered the events of last night and the cuddling position he fell asleep in, with that thought rushing back he jolted awake.

No Yangyang next to him, did he dream all of that? 

“What... what are you doing here? I thought you were staying the whole weekend at Doyoung’s parents’ place?”

“No just the one night, quick question: who’s in our shower?”

“Oh! Yangyang is here, I told him to sleepover. That must be him in there.”

“Oh thank God, I was about to kick the door down and fight whoever was in there,” Johnny laughed, “Did you both sleep out here?” 

“Yeah we just slept on the couch, we were watching movies.”

“You should’ve gone back to the bedroom, I wouldn’t have minded him sleeping in my bed, you know. This couch is kinda small, you guys must’ve been squished.”

“Yeah we were,” but Haechan didn’t really mind that. 

Just then Yangyang stepped out, freshly showered and clean pair of sweats on, shocked to see Johnny, “Oh hi! Sorry I didn’t know you’d be here.” 

“Yeah neither did Haechan apparently,” Johnny laughed, “What’d you guys do last night?”

“Oh we uh—“  
“Just movies—“  
“—and uh ddeokbokki—“

The two boys stuttered out answers but Johnny didn’t really seem to care, “Okay I’m gonna shower now that Yangyang is done.”

“Ok Hyung.”

The boys looked at each other as they heard the door click closed. 

“You scared me!” Haechan said in a yelling whisper. 

“Huh, how?”

“I thought you left... or that I dreamt last night.”

“Well you didn’t and I’m right here,” Yangyang reached his hands out to grab Haechan’s and he let him but he looked hesitantly at the door Johnny had gone into. “Do you not want Johnny to know about us?”

“I don’t know, I’m not sure what he thinks about...”

“About?” Yangyang wondered. 

“Um he doesn’t exactly know that I like boys.”

“Wait you’re kidding, right?”

“No. I’m being dead serious,” Haechan pulled away annoyed. 

“But I thought you guys were best friends?” 

“We are... that’s the only thing I’ve never told him.” 

“There’s no way he’s never noticed, especially with you and Mark dating. He’s not that dumb Haechan-ah.”

All Haechan could do was shrug. 

“Okay, listen. It doesn’t have to be any time soon but if you need help talking to him about it I can be there if you want me to.”

“Really?” Haechan never looked more baby in his life, Yangyang couldn’t help but to smile. 

“Yes really,” he replied as he reach out to pinch his cheek. 

“But... if I tell Johnny then I have to tell everyone. I don’t know if I’m ready for all that.”

“So do only Mark and Ten know?”

“Yeah... I’ve thought about telling everyone tons of times but it’s not that easy. Koreans are weird about gay things.”

“YOU’RE Korean.”

“EXACTLY, so I know how weird Koreans are. The way I grew up, people always talked about gay people as if they were abnormal, it’s hard to trust who’s gonna accept me for being me.”

“You know being straight isn’t the default, there’s 23 of us! Some of us are bound to be gay!” Haechan laughed at Yangyang’s attempt to comfort him. 

“Okay okay, I’ll think about it.”

“Okay, so should I leave?”

“Why would you leave?”

“Cuz Johnny is here now, won’t it be weird?”

“No we’re just hanging out.”

Just then the door opened, “Hey I’m heading out,” Johnny said. 

“WHERE? You just got back.”

“I have things to do, I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“TOMORROW?” Haechan exclaimed again. 

“Yes, mind your business. And Yangyang, feel free to use my bed this time if you’re staying tonight too!”

“Oh ok, thanks hyung.”

“No problem, bye!” Johnny said as the door closed behind him. 

“So...” Yangyang started, “what should we do today?”

“Well first off, I guess I’ll shower since you went without me. And then maybe we could walk to the park or something, what do you think?”

“I’m sorry? Does that mean you wanted to shower together??” Yangyang asked ignoring the rest of what Haechan said. 

“What? No! That is NOT what I meant—“

“I’m just teasing you,” Yangyang grinned. 

“Okay whatever, let’s get ready and go,” he pushed past, still blushing, “I wanna show you this plushy shop I go to.”

—

They ended up going for a walk in the park and getting a late breakfast at a nearby coffee shop before finally making their way to one of Haechan’s favorite places, a store full of the cutest plushies. 

“This one looks like you,” Yangyang smiled ear to ear holding up a cute, round bear plush toy for Haechan to see. 

“Really? I think I’m cuter,” Haechan put his finger on his puckered lips and made his typical aegyo sound making Yangyang scrunch his face in laughter. 

“What if I buy this one for makgeolli?” Haechan held up a small lion plushy. 

“Oh for Mark? Hm would he like it though?” 

“Definitely, Mark is cute and he likes cute things. He’s very much a baby like that.”

“Oh ok, then yeah,” Yangyang’s smile slowly fading as he continued to look through the vast collection of plushies. 

“You don’t seem confident that he’d like it, do you think it’s not his style?”

“I don’t know, you know him better than I do.”

“What the heck, are you upset?”

“No, why would I be upset?”

“I don’t know, but you’re being weird. We were just laughing a second ago.”

“Well maybe I don’t wanna talk about Mark...”

“Oh,” Haechan slowly placed the lion plush back in its place, “Mark is one of my oldest friends, he’s bound to come up in conversation you know.” 

“I know,” Yangyang tried his best to not show how jealous he really felt because he knew himself how ridiculous it was, “I just don’t wanna hear about how cute he is all the time.”

Yangyang tried again to compose himself trying his best not to sound too jealous. Suddenly a hand was softly placed on his shoulder, “What about this one?” Haechan was holding a small heart plushy resembling a sweethearts candy with ‘I’m sorry’ written on it. 

Yangyang smiled and looked up to meet Haechan’s apologetic expression, “Haechannie...” he smiled embarrassed almost, “You don’t have to be sorry. I’ve barely confessed to you and I’m already jealous, I’m the one that’s sorry.”

“It’s okay, I DO talk about Mark a lot. I’ve gotta kick that habit, but at the same time he’s still my best friend and I hope that’s okay with you.”

“Of course! I never wanna get in the way of your friendships, I know the dreamies mean a lot to you,” Yangyang looked down, in his thoughts again, “I guess that’s why I get jealous too, you guys all have this bond together...” he trailed off and suddenly Haechan put his arms around him. Yangyang was surprised but hugged him back immediately resting his chin on Haechan’s shoulder and his arms snaking around his waist. 

“We dreamies and even 127 hyungs all basically grew up together but you and me are also growing up together right now. One day we’ll look back on this time and think about all the memories we were able to make as NCT,” Haechan pulled away slightly to look at Yangyang face to face, “And we’ll probably think ‘oh my gosh we were so young when we met’”

“Yeah,” Yangyang’s full bright smile was back on his face, “Thanks, I just get in my head a lot.”

“Yeah me too, but that’s why we’re friends to help each other out.”

Friends. Friends? 

‘Do friends kiss each other?’ Yangyang thought. 

The boys eventually finished their all day outing and headed back to the dorm. Yangyang couldn’t help to think about how they were ‘friends’ yet Haechan had said earlier it was ‘different’ with each other. He knew he said to take things slow, Ten said that was the best thing to do too but as they climbed the stairs to the fifth floor dorm Yangyang became determined to clear it up tonight. 

‘Are we friends? Or maybe we could be...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is done! Let me know if there’s something you guys wanna see in the story. I think I know how it will unfold for now but I still wanna hear your thoughts as well :)


	3. Let’s Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Haechannie...” Yangyang looked up with eyes barely open, “Are we friends?” Too tired to explain what he really means.
> 
> “Of course we are!”
> 
> “No... I mean... do you want to maybe try...”

“Maybe we could be...” Haechan paused, looking up to the ceiling thinking, “Um... I don’t know, dinosaurs?”

“Dinosaurs?!” Yangyang screeched. 

“Honestly I’ve had dinosaurs on my mind ever since we’ve been doing 90’s love,” Haechan giggled scrunching his nose in the cute way that he does. 

“Oh well, we have a whole year before another Halloween. Plenty of time to think of costumes,” Yangyang answered as he brought out the snacks they bought earlier and a couple of bowls. 

“Are you sure you like the plushy I got you?” 

“Of course Haechannie! I love anything that comes from you but especially this because he’ll be so comfy to sleep with,” Yangyang said as he held up his big plush sheep that Haechan insisted on getting earlier that day. Yangyang knew that the bigger plushies were usually expensive but Haechan still got it for him without hesitation, just the thought warmed him up and brought a smile to his face. 

The boys had had a long day going out eating, walking around and visiting different shops. They were so exhausted by the time they came back that Yangyang had fallen asleep while Haechan showered but once he was able to wash up too he felt wide awake, excited that he still gets to spend more time with Haechan. 

“How was your nap by the way?”

“It was just what I needed, I feel super awake now!”

“Wow you’re such a baby, taking 15 minute naps all the time,” Haechan smirked as he settled on the couch. 

“I’m not a baby!”

“Yo chill! Why are you so defensive, baby?”

“Because! Ten always calls me a baby and all the WayV hyungs are always babying me,” Yangyang pouted only proving their point. 

“Isn’t that a good thing? They buy you food all the time and let you get away with whatever.”

“That’s true, good point,” Yangyang admitted, “What are we gonna watch by the way, are we finishing Twilight?”

“We could, or we could game? I have my PC and laptop in my room.”

“Oh yeah, gaming sounds fun!”

Yangyang started grabbing the snacks and a couple of ciders and followed Haechan to his room. ‘Even the way he walks is cute’ Yangyang thought studying the way Haechan’s hair bounced and remembering what his goal for tonight was: making it clear whether they’re just friends... or more.  
‘We kissed’ Yangyang thought, ‘there’s no way that didn’t mean anything to him’. Just as they settled in the room and Haechan fired up the computers Yangyang started to backtrack in his thoughts, ‘maybe I’m rushing it, we kissed but maybe Haechan wants to leave it just at that,’ Yangyang started to think sadly when suddenly Ten’s advice rang again in his head ‘Just enjoy being together’. 

Yangyang must’ve sighed too loud because just then Haechan snapped him out of it, “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yep! I’m fine,” Yangyang was quick to smile. Ten was right, here he is spending time with his crush and he’s too busy overthinking to be happy about it, “Let’s game,” Yangyang challenged as he decided to just be in the moment. 

They played mostly overwatch, eating all the snacks they bought earlier for the next couple of hours when Yangyang started yawning, “Last game?” Haechan offered. 

“Yeah, I haven’t played in a while, my eyes are totally out of practice right now,” Yangyang laughed at himself noticing how different it was when they’d be on break from promotions and he could game for eight hours straight. They finished the last game and Haechan jumped up from his chair,

“Do you want some ramen before bed?”

“This late?” Yangyang yawned again. 

“Honestly I usually stay up longer but if you’re tired we can sleep,” Haechan said with his own eyes starting droop with exhaustion. 

“Yeah, right. You look like you’re about to fall over!”

“It’s been a long day,” Haechan scrunched his nose as he shrugged, “Do you want me to change Johnny’s sheets? I’m pretty sure he washed them before he left Friday night but I don’t know if you care,” Haechan huffed a laugh. 

The sleep was slowly taking over Yangyang as he stumbled towards Haechan hugging him and burying his face into his neck, “Can I just sleep in your bed?”

“U—um,” Haechan taken aback hesitated almost pushing away but stopped himself, petting Yangyang’s soft hair, “Yeah you can.”

“Yayy!” Yangyang jumped still holding on to Haechan. 

“I thought you were tired, dummy,” Haechan smirked. 

Yangyang pulled his head back to look at Haechan with his eyes half closed, “I am,” he said with a fake snore following. Haechan only laughed but he pulled away and headed to his bed motioning for Yangyang to follow. The boys both sighed a collective breath of relief as their bodies sunk into the mattress feeling the tiredness in their legs from so much walking dissolve away. 

Yangyang slithered close and laid his head right next to Haechan’s chest, close enough that they could hear each other’s breathing slow to match one another. 

“Goodnight baby Yangyang,” Haechan said as he wrapped his arm around and petted Yangyang’s soft head of hair. 

“Haechannie...” Yangyang looked up with eyes barely open, “Are we friends?” Too tired to explain what he really means. 

“Of course we are!”

“No... I mean... do you want to maybe try...”

Silence. 

Yangyang sighed, “Nevermind,” he slurred, “Night.”

Haechan’s heart was beating so hard he was surprised it didn’t wake Yangyang, no instead the boy was fast asleep already, his breaths falling into a rhythm.  
He understood where Yangyang was going with his question but he wasn’t sure what to say, in a perfect world he’d jump at the chance to be with Yangyang and be able to hold him like this all the time and buy each other a million cute plushies... but it’s not a perfect world and Haechan knows that. Even though they’re the same age, Yangyang is more innocent, at least according to Haechan’s thought process. He couldn’t admit to Yangyang how much it really hurt to go through a rollercoaster with Mark, he always tried to play it down because he still loves him as his best friend but he couldn’t help to think if things had gone different and all the possible scenarios that could have happened. Yangyang mumbled in his sleep interrupting Haechan’s thoughts, he looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms and stroked his hair, admiring his pretty face and thinking as he traced his fingers along Yangyang’s jawline, ‘Maybe...’ he laid more comfortably face to face as he started to finally drift into sleep, ‘Maybe he’s worth it...’ he thought as his train of thought turned into soft dreams of the two boys happily traveling everywhere together sharing food, stealing kisses, and enjoying pure bliss being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, a calm before the storm if you will.


	4. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just thought being with you would be easy”
> 
> “When we used to hold hands, I used to wonder if you got butterflies the way I did,” Haechan shuddered, “When you kissed me the first time, I wondered if you loved me as much as I loved you” ...

“Haechannie,” a soft voice purred as the owner of the voice knocked softly on the bedroom door stirring Yangyang awake. His eyes flitted opened, remembering where he was. Another soft knock on the door, “Haechaaaaan ah, wake up,” the voice still said softly. Yangyang’s eyes went wide as he untangle himself from Haechan’s embrace and tried to shake him gently awake. 

As his senses came back to him he recognized Taeyong’s voice behind the door, how did it completely slip from his mind that Taeyong lived on this floor too?! Perhaps it was the fact that no one else was there during the time that Yangyang had spent there, probably all taking advantage of the weekend free from work. 

“Haechan!” Yangyang whispered loudly shaking him again. 

“Nooo Mark, I wanna sleep more...” Haechan stirred slightly only to turn to his other side and continue sleeping.

Yangyang paused, ‘Mark?’ he wondered if Haechan spent many nights like this with Mark in the past but he brushed it off. 

“Haechan! I’m making breakfast!” The voice on the other side of the door said, finally raising his voice, but still speaking gently to coax him awake. 

Yangyang decided to jump out of bed and answer Taeyong himself. He opened the door just as Taeyong was turning to leave, “Hi hyung, sorry Haechan is still sleeping. I couldn’t wake him up, you know stubborn he is,” he pushed his hair back rolling his eyes, honestly still a bit hung up on Haechan saying Mark’s name in his sleep. 

“Yangyang-ie! Hi cutie, I didn’t know you were here!” Taeyong, although surprised, smiled brightly and reached out to pinch Yangyang’s cheek. ‘Of course, such a mom,’ Yangyang thought as he smiled back. 

“I’ll come help you with breakfast,” Yangyang offered, “Haechan will probably come once he smells the food.”

“Okay, let’s go. Yaaa!!” Taeyong was always animated in the mornings. 

Yangyang saw Taeyong already had cleaned their mess from last night and had the rice cooking and an onion halfway chopped as he made his way to pick it back up. 

“How can I help hyung?”

“Hmmm, you can wash these fruits and just put them on this tray,” Taeyong pulled out a new flower tray he had just purchased and handed it to Yangyang. 

“All of them? It’s a lot of fruit!”

“Yeah it’s not necessarily for breakfast right now, I just like to keep them on our counter to snack on!” 

“Oh okay.”

Yangyang hummed to himself as he washed the grapes and berries Taeyong had just brought home and taking in the aroma dancing in the air from the onion and butter Taeyong had placed into a frying pan. This was just like being home at the WayV dorm and waking up to Kun cooking breakfast for all the members, he loved being part of such a family dynamic. It was definitely his favorite part of being in a team like this, besides being able to follow his artist dreams, he found a family where everyone has a place they belong. 

“Ya, why are you guys so loud?” Haechan stumbled into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. 

“We weren’t even making noise,” Yangyang replied still slightly annoyed but mostly at himself because his heart still did a flip seeing Haechan. So whipped. 

“Haechan, why didn’t you tell me Yangyang was staying over? I would’ve came and made you guys food, I’m sure you guys ate junk the whole time,” Taeyong scolded still moving around the kitchen as he spoke. 

“You always do stuff for us, you deserve a break. Where did you go by the way? I knew Johnny and Doyoung would be gone but if I hadn’t invited Yangyang y’all would’ve really left me all alone,” Haechan’s voice quivered dramatically while he wiped fake tears from his face. 

“I was on the tenth floor, you big baby. I could’ve just came down.”

“We were fine hyung, we just played games and went out to some stores,” Yangyang reassured, “Look, Haechan got me this fluffy sheep!”

“Oh really?” Taeyong asked in disbelief, his eyes big and mouth open while Haechan’s face turned a bright shade of pink, “Haechan NEVER buys US stuff. You guys must’ve have gotten closer than I thought.”

“Lies,” Haechan tried to act cool, “I bought you a candy last week.”

“You bought YOURSELF a candy and then I had to beg for a piece,” Taeyong shook his head laughing at Haechan’s cuteness. 

“But I gave it to you didn’t I?!”

“Calm down and come eat.”

Haechan trotted over to the table still pouting, Yangyang following him and taking the space next to him. 

“Okay, here you go. Let me know if you guys want coffee or juice,” Taeyong had already served the rice in small bowls and placed an additional plate with rolled egg omelettes and kimchi pancakes. 

“I want a Redbull,” Haechan replied already stuffing a spoonful of rice and egg into his mouth. 

“COFFEE OR JUICE, NO REDBULL,” Taeyong said sternly while serving his own plate. 

“Arrgghhh, FINE apple juice.”

“Me too, apple juice,” Yangyang couldn’t help to laugh at Taeyong and Haechan’s parent and child dynamic. 

“Did you guys have fun?” Taeyong asked as he placed a glass of apple juice in front of both of the boys and settled in his own seat. 

“Yeah Friday night we just relaxed and watched Netflix and yesterday we walked around all day, and went to the plushy store of course,” Yangyang smiled brightly poking Haechan’s cheek. Haechan only responded by smiling with his mouth open showing his chewed up kimchi pancake. 

“Haechan-ah, stop that,” Taeyong’s eyebrows turned in clearly disgusted, “I’m glad you guys had fun and had time to relax because tomorrow it’s back to work. You guys still have some time to go before you get a real break!”

“Yeah yeah, we know,” Haechan went back to devouring his food. 

“Ok good,” Taeyong was so proud of his members, he knew they were hardworking and he couldn’t help but baby the younger ones. 

—

“Hey, I barely got to talk to you since you got back, how did it go?” Ten asked making his way back from makeup and hair. 

“It was good,” Yangyang answered distracted by Mark, Sungchan and Haechan arm wrestling on the other side of the waiting room. 

“Just good? Did anything happen?”

“Oh yeah, we kissed,” Yangyang glanced at his phone wallpaper which was now a picture of his Sheep plushy. 

“What?!” 

“Keep it down dude!”

“How do you expect me to react when you casually say something like that?”

“Sorry.”

“Tell me what happened. I need to understand,” Ten sat down across from Yangyang raising his eyebrows in anticipation. 

Yangyang glanced at the others again before starting, “Okay well it went really good for the most part. When I got there on Friday we ate dinner and watched movies and that’s when we kissed and we fell asleep in the living room. So the next day I thought maybe we’d talk about the kiss but we didn’t and I thought about bringing it up but then I figured I should just enjoy the moment. So that day we went out to different places and when we got back we played games and then we went to sleep in Haechan's bed instead of the couch—“

“You slept in the same bed?!” Ten screeched. 

“Ten!” Yangyang sighed. 

“Sorry,” he whispered, “Continue.”

“Not that it matters because either way we cuddled both nights.”

“Ew.”

Yangyang scoffed. 

“Sorry... again. Okay go on.”

“Okay so the next morning Taeyong came back from the tenth floor and made us breakfast which was really good but when I tried to wake up Haechan... he said Mark’s name in his sleep. I know it’s dumb but even the day before he kept talking about Mark and it was annoying,” Yangyang shrugged sadly, “I know what you’re gonna say, I’m reading too much into it but...”

“Yangyang, look, you can’t help how you feel. If it bothers you then just talk to him about it. You can’t pretend it doesn’t, because then it’ll get worse.” 

“I thought you’d say I’m dumb.”

“Baby, you’re not dumb. I totally understand where you’re coming from, it would bother me too. But I know them so it’s hard for me to objective. I think you should just talk to Haechannie about it.” 

Yangyang sighed again, “Okay I will.”

“Come on brighten up, we have to put on a good show.”

Just then Jeno and Winwin entered the room with their makeup and hair freshly done. The PDnim signaled for all the members to come to the set area, “Okay make sure you guys are high energy and make it really fun, it’s going to be a long day so try to keep your spirits up!” he gave a thumbs up and all the members got in place to film the introduction for their NCT daily video. 

“We’re together Yangyang,” Mark smiled as he walked over to him. 

“Okay,” Yangyang answered indifferently. Mark noticed Yangyang’s subtle annoyed expression but decided to ignore it and focus since it was going to be a long day of shooting content. 

They shot multiple intros with pairs and trios and then got into the main filming portion of the ‘Comeback Journal, Star Documentary’ for NCT daily of course in typical 90s style of Kpop to fit their aesthetic for this comeback. 

“Winwin ge I’m gonna stay by you,” Yangyang said in Chinese. 

“You missed me being away for two whole days?” Winwin teased. 

“Yeah,” Yangyang laughed leaning on his shoulder. 

“Ok, let’s make it fun today!”

“For sure!”

After almost four hours of shooting the staff finally called for lunch. Yangyang had stuck mostly next to Winwin at first and despite trying to play it cool he instinctively kept stealing glances towards Haechan who otherwise just seemed engrossed in the moment, he was a variety show genius after all. 

“Yo dude,” Mark brought his plate of food over to where Yangyang was, “You didn’t tell me how your weekend was. Ten said you were at the dorm? You guys should’ve came up, or I could’ve came down and hung out with you guys.”

“We were kinda busy.”

“Yeah, they were busy alright,” Ten also set his food down next to them. 

Mark’s eyes got big as he tried to hold back a smile, “Oh? Tell me!”

“We did a lot of stuff, just mostly hung out,” Yangyang replied still not up for this conversation. Ten shot him a look as if saying ‘be nice’. 

“Dude, do you not wanna tell me?”

“Why do you care Mark?” He felt guilty, it wasn’t Mark’s fault but he couldn’t help but to snap at him. 

Mark looked at him silently looking back and forth between him and Ten, “Maybe because we’re friends?”

Yangyang finally looked up to meet Mark’s gaze, “Sorry, I’m tired.”

“It’s fine...” Mark softened a bit, “Maybe you should drink a coffee or energy drink, we still have a lot content to shoot today,” he said as he got up to walk away not finishing his lunch. 

“Why are you being snappy with Mark? Haechan is the one you need to talk to,” Ten wondered out loud. 

“I didn’t mean to.”

“Whatever you say. Let’s just get through today, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Also try not to be so obvious, you were staring at Haechan the whole time we were filming.”

—

Filming for the day finally ended. By now Yangyang really WAS tired but at least he laughed more and loosened up for the second half of the day. He was thinking about the hammer game and smiling to himself when Mark came up to him again, “Yo, can we talk?”

“What’s up Mark?”

“I just wanna make sure we’re cool, you seemed irritated earlier.”

“I was just tired, I told you.”

“Oh, you seemed better after lunch. Maybe you were hungry too.”

“Well I took your advice and had some coffee to wake up.”

“Oh nice, haha I didn’t even notice you grab one.”

“Maybe if you stopped clinging onto Haechan for five seconds you would have noticed,” Yangyang flashed a mocking smile. Even though he knew he shouldn’t blame Mark for his jealousy he couldn’t help but notice how much skinship between Mark and Haechan was initiated by Mark in the first place. 

“What the f—“ Mark was so taken aback he couldn’t even gather his words at first, “I don’t get what your problem is, I told you it’s not like that with us.”

“Are you sure Mark? Because your actions speak louder than words and so do his,” Yangyang couldn’t keep his mouth shut, it just kept coming out. 

“I don’t know what the fuck happened with you guys but whatever it is that’s not my fault.”

“Nothing happened, our weekend was perfect except for Haechan saying your name in his sleep and you guys acting like you’re the only two people in the world all day,” Yangyang choked back tears much to his own surprise, why was he so affected by this? 

Mark just stared with an unreadable expression in his eyes and his mouth open trying to form words. 

“I— you— first of all, Haechan saying my name is not my fault. That’s weird on his part,” Mark stuttered, “He— he does that a lot in bed,” Mark rambled stumbling over his words, “I mean we did date and spend a lot of time together so of course it could happen subconsciously—“

“What?” Yangyang looked up, his tears threatening to escape. 

“What?” Mark echoed confused. 

“In... bed?” Yangyang bit his lip down unable to continue, “You guys—” he whispered choking back his words as realization washed over Mark. 

“I— why are we even talking about this? It doesn’t matter...” Mark was red in the face now, “I don’t mean it how you think I mean, but like we did date... I don’t know how you—”

“Whatever Mark just forget it,” Yangyang got up abruptly to walk away to avoid having a full on breakdown in front of him and whoever else might come around. 

“Wait Yangyang,” Mark tried to get him to stop. 

“Please leave me alone,” Yangyang cried, his tears fully streaming down his face by now, still trying to walk away. 

“Dude please, I’m sorry. Please stop,” Mark tried again. But this time Yangyang snatched his arm away and ran out of the building on his own. Mark stopped in his tracks for a moment trying to decide whether he should go after him or tell someone that he left. He took a step out of the door before he turned and ran back in and tried to find Ten as quick as he could. 

“Mark,” Haechan whistled to catch his attention, “Why are you running?”

“Do you know where Ten is?” he asked ignoring Haechan’s question. 

“Right behind you,” he answered as Ten entered the room talking with their manager. 

“Ten hyung! Come over here please,” Mark motioned hurriedly. 

“What is it Mark?” Haechan whispered as he unwrapped a lollipop and popped it in his mouth still blissfully unaware and being his playful self. 

“What’s up, I’m about to head to the car,” Ten came over looking exhausted. 

“Yangyang left, I don’t know what to do!”

“What do you mean he left?” Haechan questioned, his playfulness being replaced with concern. 

“Ugh, I’m dumb. He was upset and I couldn’t stop him from leaving...” Mark was about to start crying too. 

“Let’s go look outside,” Ten said as the three boys rushed to the outside of the building, “What happened, why was he upset?”

The three stepped outside and looked in all directions, even looking inside their van. 

“Mark. What. Happened.” Haechan shivered with the outside air hitting them. 

“He was upset at me I guess because he said me and Haechan were all over each other today and because Haechan said my name when he was asleep,” Mark shook his head. 

“Oops,” Ten crossed his arms starting to shiver as well. 

“Huh? When? He didn’t tell me that?” Haechan said as he took out his phone to call Yangyang. 

“Why would that make him upset enough to leave though?” Ten wondered out loud, “I told him to just talk to Haechan about it later.” 

Haechan dialed again, trying for the second time to call. 

“I might’ve insinuated something, but I didn’t mean to! I think he just took it the wrong way,” Mark glanced apologetically. 

“What did you say?” Haechan asked phone still to his ear. 

“Um...”

“MARK.”

“Uh... I might’ve said something about us spending nights together...”

“So what? We were roommates, old news.” Haechan checked his phone to make sure it was getting a good signal.

“I mean, while we were dating...” Mark looked away, “I kinda made it sound weird, you know?” he said, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Can you grow the fuck up and say it with your chest?!” Ten exclaimed half annoyed and half worried that Yangyang was walking by himself in the cold, “What, you told him all about your past sex life with Haechan? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“UH,” Haechan put his hand in the air, “That would be an especially weird thing to say considering we’ve never done that,” Haechan dialed for the fourth time, looking around trying to see if maybe Yangyang was just hiding nearby. 

“Really?” Ten stopped scanning the street to squint at Mark and Haechan. 

“Yeah REALLY! The fuck?!” Haechan yelled, mostly because he was starting to truly worry. 

“Sorry, I just kinda assumed,” he shrugged. 

“Please don’t,” Haechan scrunched his face in disgust. 

“I’m sorry guys, I don’t even know why I said anything,” Mark rolled his neck, “Should we go look for him?”

“Yeah, let’s go this way. Maybe he decided to walk all the way to the dorm,” Ten pointed, “Even though that’s more than an hour walk.” 

They walked in awkward silence while Ten texted their manager. 

“I told manager hyung we’ll be down the street, he said Jeno just finished his photoshoot so they’ll be heading this way. Hopefully we run into Yangyang at one of these coffee places ahead before they get here, if not then we’ll tell manager hyung to drive slowly,” Ten tried to keep a calm demeanor so that Mark and Haechan wouldn’t worry even more. 

“He won’t answer my texts, I think he turned his phone off,” Haechan whispered sadly. 

They walked several more minutes in silence when suddenly Ten’s phone went off, startling them all, “Hello?!” He answered with lightning speed without even checking the caller ID, “Oh Kun, hey— oh he is? Okay okay, thanks. Yeah, I’ll be home soon.” 

“Yangyang made it home. Apparently he took a cab, that dumbass,” Ten breathed a sigh of relief, “I’ll go and make sure he’s okay. You guys just try to get some rest, we still have work tomorrow,” he reminded them. 

“Okay, can you tell him I really want to talk to him when he feels better,” Haechan pouted. 

“Yeah of course,” Ten patted his head. 

They all made their way home, exhausted and each person feeling uneasy for different reasons. Haechan and Mark made sure to send off Sungchan and Jeno before heading to their own dorm. 

“Donghyuck,” Mark peeped, “I’m sorry I brought anything up, I really didn’t mean to upset him,” Mark breathed in sharply. 

“It’s not just on you Mark, I haven’t exactly been clear with him. I just don’t know what I want,” Haechan’s voice started to crack as he leaned on the wall. 

Mark put his hand on Haechan’s shoulder, “Did... did we leave things at a weird place? I know we needed time away from each other after everything but we never really talked about it again, we just eventually went back to how things were before... I thought,” Mark’s eyes glinted with sadness and guilt. 

“I don’t know Mark, you seemed to move on easily. It wasn’t easy for me.”

“It wasn’t easy for me either,” Mark quickly shook his head. 

“I just thought being with you would be easy,” Haechan whispered, his whole body shaking and silent tears falling down his cheek, “I know we’re better off as friends but I almost wish we didn’t even take it there because I feel like you took a piece of my heart.”

“I’m sorry,” Mark started trembling too. 

Haechan just stared at the wall straight ahead, both of them hovering in the hallway unsure if they should depart to their own rooms or stay. 

“When we used to hold hands, I used to wonder if you got butterflies the way I did,” Haechan shuddered recalling the distant memory, “When you kissed me the first time, I wondered if you loved me as much as I loved you,” Haechan’s bottom lip quivered uncontrollably as he bit down trying to keep it together, “but I know now that you didn’t. I was only scared to let Yangyang in because I didn’t ever wanna feel that way again...” 

“But I did love you, I still do,” Mark sobbed. 

“Stop it,” Haechan cried angrily. 

“Haechan—“ Mark cupped Haechan's face in his hands and leaned in to kiss him and for a moment Haechan let him but as soon as he felt the nostalgia of Mark’s lips he knew his heart was no longer in the past. This feeling he once wanted so badly was foreign to him, he knew the memory of Mark only hurt so bad because he was the only person he ever opened his heart to. 

Their lips only lingered together for a second before Haechan pushed away, “Stop, you don’t get to do that,” he wiped his tears with his sleeve. 

“I’m sorry, I just don’t want you to be sad anymore,” Mark’s red, wet eyes fell to the floor. 

“So your solution is to kiss me?” Haechan scoffed angrily. 

“I don’t know, I’m sorry.”

They lingered again, both exhausted and drained.

“Mark,” Haechan swallowed and took a deep breath before meeting Mark’s eyes, “I think we should go to sleep.”

Mark only nodded, but didn’t move. Haechan sighed again before finally turning to go to his dorm, “Bye Mark,” Haechan gently pushed Mark’s shoulder and he finally started take small steps. Haechan looked at Mark trudge his way to the elevator and hit the button for the tenth floor before turning to enter his own dorm, hoping to just sleep off this entire nightmare of a day away. Maybe he’d even wake up and none of it ever happened in the first place.

As his head hit the pillow all the worry about having to deal with everything tomorrow slowly dissipated. He fell asleep eventually, purely because he was physically and emotionally drained. His only thoughts as he drifted off into sleep was wondering if Yangyang was really okay, his heart broke thinking about Yangyang being sad because of him. He cried in his sleep, hoping tomorrow he could just see Yangyang smile again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be the longest chapter so far, I’m sorry! I hope it’s not too sad.


	5. Only a Dream

“Why are they huddled over there like that?” Sungchan snorted pointing over to where Winwin and Ten had their arms around Yangyang, babying him as usual. 

“I think they’re just having a WayV moment,” Jeno chuckled. 

“Maybe I should join WayV, I know some Chinese!”

“You totally should, Lucas needs a twin to his tower.”

“Uh are you sure you should say that? Didn’t those buildings collapse?” Sungchan pointed out innocently. 

“You might be right, should we ask the American?”

“You mean, Canadian?”

“Close enough!”

“Wow you’re on a roll today, someone might really get hurt by that,” Sungchan looked at Jeno with his big doe eyes. 

“Sungchan, Mark doesn’t mind. I call him American all the time. Right, Mark?”

Mark didn’t answer he was too zoned out. 

“YO MARK!” Jeno said louder, both him and Sungchan were having too much fun becoming closer friends to realize the heaviness in the air around all the other members. 

“I think he’s sleeping with his eyes open,” Sungchan guessed. As they continued to giggle and joke around Haechan finally walked back into the dance practice room after taking another bathroom break, he usually was laser focused during practice days but today he hit a record number of excuses to leave the room. Haechan sat down silently in the corner, that’s when Mark finally looked up, unable to say anything but just looking mournfully in Haechan’s direction. 

This is what it had been like for the next couple of days after their fight. Mark, Haechan, and Yangyang simply avoided each other while Winwin and Ten did their best to distract Yangyang, all the while Jeno and Sungchan were blissfully unaware of anything going on. 

“Hey guys we can head out soon,” Ten said addressing the whole room. 

“I thought we were gonna have a full practice day?” Jeno asked confused as they had only been there for a couple of hours. 

“We were but I think it’s better if we don’t overwork ourselves since tomorrow is the awards. Besides we already practiced numerous times with all twenty three of us, I think we should rest before the big day.” 

“Say less, it’s time for some self care in the form of video games,” Jeno exclaimed excitedly already texting the dreamies. 

“RESTING Jeno,” Ten emphasized, “You better not stay up all night, that goes for all the dreamies.” 

“Who are you, my mom?” Jeno scoffed. 

“No but I’ll snitch on you to your mom any day,” Ten smiled mischievously, knowing Jeno would get scolded immediately if his mom knew. 

“Hyung don’t!” 

“Then don’t stay up too late! That’s all I’m saying.”

“Fine,” Jeno muttered as if he was a five year old child and not a grown twenty year old man. 

By this time Yangyang had gotten up and slipped out of the room, he did his best to stay composed whenever he was around the other members just silently going through the motions. Haechan’s eyes followed him, jumping up as soon as the door started to close behind Yangyang. 

“Wait Haechan,” Winwin jumped up too, “I think you should let him be alone.”

“I’m sorry Winwin I love you but I can’t wait anymore, I’ve been going crazy,” Haechan moved swiftly circling around Winwin’s arm reaching out in an attempt to stop him. 

Much to Haechan’s surprise, Yangyang had not gone far. He was just around the corner sitting on a bench facing the window, his chin resting on his folded arms as he just watched the people below. 

“Yangyang-ie,” Haechan started as gentle as he could, “Can we please talk?” 

Yangyang looked up, his eyes empty and tired. He blinked a couple of times before finally saying, “I don’t want to. I’m tired, sorry,” he turned back to the window. 

Haechan bit his lip, he didn’t want to get emotional. He just wanted Yangyang to understand, “You don’t have to talk to me but please just listen and then I’ll leave you alone. I just wanted to say I’m sorry for being wishy washy with you, I mean even before you confessed. That wasn’t fair of me, I kept you confused with the way acted because I was too scared to tell you how I feel and then once we finally told each other, I still couldn’t give you all of my attention... and you deserve better than that. I just hope I didn’t ruin things forever and we can—“ Haechan breathed in sharply and stopped mid sentence trying to get oxygen in his lungs. 

“You lied to me,” Yangyang looked up again with the same tiredness, “You said you guys only kissed,” his eyes quickly watering. 

“Yangyang, I swear to you I didn’t lie,” Haechan bent down slightly to look him straight in the eye, “I don’t know what kind of drugs Mark is on to make it seem like we did something, but we did NOT.” 

“I don’t wanna talk about this anymore,” Yangyang’s eyebrows turned in as he tried to turn away and hold in his tears. 

“Yangyang...”

“Please, I just wanna leave and go to sleep. I don’t feel good.”

Haechan couldn’t even continue to defend himself, Yangyang didn’t even seem to be mad at him. His expression was just empty and depressed, he looked so weak. 

Before Haechan could think of anything else to say Ten came around the corner, “Yangyang let’s go,” he said softly, “I’m stopping for some medicine and Kun is making you soup at home,” he reached out to take Yangyang’s hand and Yangyang took it, expression still unchanging, leaving Haechan standing there by himself. 

‘Medicine and Soup?’ he thought, Yangyang really was sick and here Haechan was trying to plead his case. A pang of guilt went through his body as he decided it was best to let his WayV hyungs take care of Yangyang and give him his space like Winwin had initially suggested. 

Haechan made his way back to the practice room running into Jeno and noticing the WayV members were gone already. 

“Hey Jeno, can I come stay with you guys tonight?”

“Heck yeah! Renjun and Jaemin are already at the dorm setting up our game night, should we go get some beers?” Jeno exclaimed excitedly, still new the the whole drinking thing. 

He should definitely have said no considering they had to attend MAMA the next day, but Haechan needed the drink so he agreed and they made their way to the store and then to the dorm. 

—

The dream dorm was loud, half of the members were laughing wildly while the other half were arguing about who really won the game they just finished playing. Haechan was the only one just sitting there trying his best to smile whenever someone looked at him. 

“Haechan-ah,” Renjun poked his side, “Why are you so serious today, are you worried about our performance tomorrow?”

“No I’m just not feeling that good, I’ve been working a lot,” Haechan tried to smile. 

“Oh,” Renjun shot him a sympathetic glance, he knew him better than that but he figured he shouldn’t pry, “Wanna get some sleep? You can take my room, I’ll just sleep out here.”

“No, I can’t do that.”

“It’s fine! Most of us are gonna sleep out here anyways that’s why I got all the extra blankets out.”

“Okay, thanks Renjun,” this time he smiled genuinely. As soon as he got into bed, he began sniffling again. He couldn’t help but to blame himself for everything, all these thoughts kept running through his head. It was only seven at night but Haechan started to snore lightly as he fell into sleep, his tears drying up on his face. 

—

Mark stood in front of the door for about fifteen minutes wondering what he was even doing there. Before he knew it he was knocking, thinking about what to say to Haechan. All he could come up with was a lame sorry with nothing else to back it up. 

“Mark?” Johnny answered the door, “You know it’s midnight, right?”

“Yeah sorry I just wanted to talk to Haechan real quick.”

“He’s not here,” Johnny replied making Mark snap his head up in confusion, “He’s staying at the dream dorm tonight.”

All Mark could do was sigh. 

“Um... Mark? Do you need to talk about something?” Johnny offered opening the door wider for Mark to come in. Mark didn’t answer, he just walked in and sat on the couch fiddling with his hands as Johnny came to sit next to him. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Haechan won’t talk to me,” Mark looked up, tears already welling up in his eyes, “I’m so fucking stupid.”

Johnny just squinted his eyes cocking his head to the side, “Am I in the twilight zone? Did I travel back in time? What is going on with you guys?” Johnny fired questions, “Did you guys get back together and break up again? What did I miss, I’m so confused.”

Haechan might’ve kept the secret from Johnny but Mark didn’t. Mark told Johnny almost everything but Johnny also understood that Haechan would bring up the conversation about his sexuality when he was ready, so he never questioned him about his relationship with Mark. 

“No, Haechan and Yangyang like each other now... but I kind of got in the middle of it. I don’t even know how,” Mark shook his head sadly. 

“Oh,” Johnny raised his eyebrows, “that’s... interesting. What happened exactly?”

“Well I guess they’ve both liked each other for a while now but they just recently told each other, and it was brought up that me and Haechan dated. I guess it started bothering Yangyang, which I get,” Mark sighed, “I didn’t realize how much me and Haechan play around with each other until he brought it up. He kinda got mad at me and I guess I accidentally said something that made it seem like me and Haechan...” he trailed off. 

“You and Haechan what?”

“That like our relationship went further than it actually did... like physically,” Mark said embarrassed all over again. 

“You mean sex?” 

“Ugh yeah,” Mark tucked his face into his folded arms resting on his knees folded up to his chest. 

“What are you ten years old?” Johnny scoffed. 

“Johnny,” Mark groaned. 

“Sorry Mark,” Johnny tried not to sound as amused as he was, “How do you accidentally say that though?”

“Does it matter? You know I say dumb shit all the time, I just didn’t use the right words.”

Johnny nodded. 

“Okay, honestly...  
... maybe I was a little jealous. I don’t know why. But when Yangyang questioned me I kind of said ‘we did date, you know, I don’t know how you don’t think that could’ve been a possibility’ or at least that’s what I was saying but he didn’t even let me finish before he ran away.”

“Oof, that is... rough.”

“I didn’t think he’d take it that hard or I wouldn’t have said anything!”

“Mark I think you should’ve known, he’s just a kid.”

“I know that now. I feel terrible. And to top it off Haechan and Ten were upset because he ran away and took a cab home, we were looking for him everywhere. Then when we finally got home I tried to talk to Haechan about us because I don’t think we ever really got closure but he kept crying and I... I kissed him like a dumbass.”

“Oh fuck,” Johnny rubbed his temple trying not to get a headache, “That IS very dumbass of you.”

“Yeah I know,” Mark choked out. 

“Listen,” Johnny sighed as he rested his hand on Mark’s back trying to comfort him, “Everybody makes mistakes, no one is perfect. I think the best thing is to just give it some time.” 

Mark sniffled as he wiped his eyes. 

“Just give them some space. Then when you’ve all had time to think about things and emotions aren’t sky high then you can come back together and talk about it. I promise you it’s not the end of the world.”

Mark couldn’t talk anymore, his eyes were spilling over like a waterfall. 

“It’ll be okay,” Johnny said as he wrapped his arms completely around Mark and gently stroked his hair. Mark just silently cried into Johnny’s arm but he knew he was right, or at least he hoped. 

“Come on let’s go to sleep, you can stay in my room,” Johnny helped Mark to his feet and led him to the room. He didn’t have the heart to make him sleep alone so he tucked Mark into Haechan’s bed while he sat up rubbing his back. When he finally heard Mark’s breathing steady, confirming he was sound asleep, he quietly made his way to his own bed hoping he’d get enough sleep to get through the next day. 

—

Haechan stirred awake as he felt a warm body next to him, “What the—“ he whispered as he whipped the bed sheet back revealing a soft brunette-haired head. 

“Yangyang?” Haechan’s eyes widened as he shifted. 

“Hi,” Yangyang giggled untucking his face from under the sheets. 

“Hi...” Haechan whispered a smile slowly spreading on his face, “What are you doing?”

“I missed you,” Yangyang’s smile could cure depression, Haechan was sure. 

“Yangyang,” Haechan whispered as pulled himself lower on the bed to come face to face with that beautiful smile, only centimeters away, “I missed you so freaking bad,” Haechan beamed. 

“I know,” Yangyang grinned confidently. 

Haechan couldn’t help himself, he didn’t even realize how close he was getting to Yangyang’s face until he felt Yangyang’s tiny breath as he sighed, their lips dangerously close. In less than a second Haechan closed the gap between them and kissed Yangyang, grabbing his face instinctively to get a better angle. This time he kissed him passionately as if he was scared he’d never get the chance again, unlike their first kiss which was so innocent and short. He moved slowly but hungrily and sighed with every movement before Yangyang ripped away, “Haechan...”

“What,” he replied breathlessly not wanting to stop. 

“You have to wake up,” Yangyang leaned in again to kiss his cheek, “I’m sorry but you have to wake up.”

Haechan just stared confused as his vision started to blur and Yangyang’s face began to disappear. He heard another “Wake up,” but it wasn’t Yangyang, it was Renjun’s voice. 

Haechan rubbed his eyes and groaned as he woke up to Renjun gently nudging him, “Sorry Haechan you have to wake up!”

“Was I still sleeping?” Haechan asked still slightly confused. 

“Yeah, you slept like a log,” Renjun laughed, “Do you feel better? I think you slept for more than ten hours.”

“Kinda,” Haechan replied as he sat up. He did feel much more rested than he had all week but he hated knowing that kissing Yangyang again was only a dream. 

“Okay good, let’s get ready! Hopefully Dream wins big today,” Renjun smiled brightly jumping up to go to the bathroom. 

Of course today was MAMA, he’d have to face all the members. In a way it was good because there was enough people to be a buffer so he wouldn’t have to see Mark but at the same time he wondered if Yangyang would still avoid him and if all the WayV members would be mad at him too considering how sad and sick Yangyang got after the whole ordeal. There was nothing else to do but deal with whatever the day would bring.


	6. Sun and Cloud

“Okay everybody gather around!” Taeyong clapped to get everyone’s attention. The day had gone great, NCT had won two more awards today to join their earlier wins at the AAAs. Taeyong gave the usual speech about how proud he was of everyone and how hard work and combined effort becoming one team has brought them where they are today. It was definitely a good day, most were in high spirits, the dreamies were chanting on one side of the room drowning out Taeyong’s last words. Everyone continued to hug and congratulate each other before they finally filed out of the building and continued their celebrations by going out for a well deserved dinner. 

“They’re probably gonna split us up,” Johnny mentioned to Taeyong, aware that there were still COVID restrictions going on with most places only seating 6 or less people, “I don’t mind sitting with the babies.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah of course, you’re always watching them,” Johnny laughed and so he ended up sitting with youngest members Jisung, Chenle, Sungchan, and Shotaro. It would’ve been Yangyang too except he was still feeling under the weather and Ten decided it was better to take him home so he could rest.  
Haechan was sitting with the other WayV members, except for Winwin who was being smothered by Yuta at another table nearby.  
Mark was next to the other three dreamies and Doyoung who of course insisted on sitting next to Jeno just to baby him. 

Haechan mustered up his courage as they all settled down to get Kun’s attention, “Hyung, could I come to your dorm tonight? I wanna make sure Yangyang is okay,” he asked nervously, not sure how much they all knew. 

It seemed Ten kept most of what happened to himself because Kun acted normally and petted Haechan’s head as usual, “He’s okay, Haechan don’t worry! We’ve been taking good care of him. I’m sure he just needs to rest.”

“Okay,” Haechan gave up quickly, “Can you please give this to him?” He handed Kun a small box wrapped in a soft pink wrapping with a simple bow on top. 

“Oh,” Kun took the small box surprised at the random gesture, “Sure thing Haechannie, what is it for?”

“I never gave him a birthday present, I figured better late than never. Plus it’s almost Christmas.” Haechan explained trying to ensure it was just a casual gift. 

“Got it,” Kun smiled and tucked the small box away in his coat pocket. 

The night went well just as much as the day, there was no drama. Probably because they were so busy and it’s easier to avoid someone when there’s 20 other members around. 

-

The next couple of days were small group schedules, mostly other kind of content for the NCT daily channel like Chenji’s segment and such. It gave the 90’s love and Work It units some much needed time to rest before they went back to stage promotions. 

“Do you want a hug?” Johnny asked Haechan who was sitting in bed staring aimlessly at the wall. 

“Huh? No I was just thinking,” he answered, as he shuffled in his bed to lay down. 

“Okay... just let me know if you want to talk. To me or Mark or whoever...”

“Why would I want to talk Mark?” Haechan asked annoyed. 

“I don’t know, it seems like you guys have been avoiding each other. We don’t wanna have another summer fight situation.”

Haechan suddenly sat up in his bed, “Johnny.”

“What.”

The boys stared at each other for several seconds before Johnny repeated himself, “WHAT.”

“You wanna know a weird thing?” Haechan squinted his eyes. 

“What do you mean?”

“Here’s the thing.”

“Yes?”

“I have a condition.”

“Huh?”

“Of the lgbtq variety.”

Johnny snorted, “You mean you’re gay?”

“Yes, is that funny to you?” Haechan raised an eyebrow, trying to look intimidating but actually scared shitless of what Johnny would say. 

“I’m laughing because I think it’s cute how you think that I didn’t know.”

“What! How?”

“I don’t know, it was pretty obvious. I’ve only ever seen you flirt with guys. And when you and Mark started having your little thing going on, that confirmed it.”

“Mark told you?!” Haechan balled his hands into fists, “I’m gonna beat the shit out of him.”

“Calm down Rocky, I came to the conclusion myself when Mark was having a weird day. I kept bothering him until he told me about it.”

“Why did you never say anything?”

“I figured you’d tell me when you were ready,” Johnny smiled. 

“Oh. I’m sorry I took so long.”

“Don’t be. I know it’s not easy.”

“Johnny?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” Haechan smiled as settled back into bed, “Good night.”

“Love you too, silly. I really do think you should talk to Mark soon though.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Haechan yawned, he knew it’d happen eventually. 

—

“Yangyang,” Ten whispered as he entered the room quietly. 

“I’m up, Ten,” Yangyang replied, already dressed sitting on his bed admiring the bracelet on his wrist. 

“Oh,” Ten said at a normal volume as he came to sit on the end of the bed, “How are you feeling?” He asked reaching out to touch Yangyang’s forehead. 

“I’ve been feeling better since yesterday, you know that.” He said pushing Ten’s hand away. 

“I just want to be sure before we go to practice.”

“Really, I’m much better. I promise.”

“Okay,” Ten paused unsure, “You know I can beat Mark and Haechan up right? I know Lucas would help me.”

“Oh my god,” Yangyang couldn’t help to stifle a laugh, “I can’t believe you’d beat up people you grew up with for me.”

“Well you're my baby Yangyang, plus I’ve had to deal with a lot of their bullshit when they were going through puberty so they kind of deserve it,” Ten smiled, happy he could get a small laugh out of Yangyang. 

“Thanks Ten, you’ve really been there for me a lot lately. I really appreciate you,” Yangyang smiled weakly. 

“Eww don’t get all sappy on me!”

“Ten!”

“I’m just kidding, anything for my baby,” he ruffled Yangyang’s brown hair making kissy sounds, “Come on, let’s go to practice.”

He would never admit it out loud but a big weight lifted off of Ten’s shoulders knowing that Yangyang was okay. He really was his baby. 

“Hey guys, we don’t have to have a super long practice. Let’s just make sure we’re all warmed up and still good with all the choreography for tomorrow’s stage,” Ten told the room, some members still filing in. 

“Okay, team chant,” Winwin announced as the members all huddled together. 

“Ting ting, tang tang,” Haechan started, “Hoo ra i pan no ri!” Everyone else joined in. 

Despite there still being some tension, everyone was able to be more normal. Practice went great and it was almost like things were back to the way they were before all the mess. 

As much as he tried not to, Haechan kept stealing glances in Yangyang’s direction, noticing the bracelet hanging on his wrist. The very same one he gave to Kun to give to Yangyang many days ago. Did it mean anything? Was Yangyang ready to forgive him? Haechan wondered, but this time he didn’t want to try and start a conversation if Yangyang wasn’t ready. So instead he sat there with his thoughts still trying to keep his eyes from straying. 

“Good work today guys, we’re definitely ready for our stage tomorrow,” Ten smiled at the team as he patted Sungchan on the back. 

Haechan headed over to grab his stuff and started to pull his hoodie over his head when he heard someone next to him, “Haechan,” the voice spoke softly as he tugged the hoodie aggressively in its place and snapped his head up. 

“Yeah?” He answered nervously, his wide eyes looking at Yangyang standing in front of him with his hands in his sweater, not making eye contact. 

“I was wondering if we could talk.”

“Yes,” Haechan answered almost too quickly. He couldn’t read Yangyang’s expression, it made him even more nervous. Would he say something crazy like ‘don’t ever speak to me again’. Haechan’s mind ran wild with the worse possible scenarios in his head as he followed Yangyang to an empty practice room. 

“Did... did you like the bracelet?” Haechan treaded carefully. 

“Yeah it’s cute,” Yangyang replied holding his arm up and dangling the bracelet with a sun and cloud charm on it, his expression still unchanging, “Is it supposed to be you and me?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t find a sheep charm so I figured a cloud was close enough...” He tried to study Yangyang’s face but he couldn’t decipher it at all. 

They looked at each other in awkward silence before Yangyang finally took a deep breath and said, “I’m— I’m sorry.”

Haechan almost choked on his own saliva, “What?! Why are you sorry? I’m the one who’s sorry!” 

“I’m sorry,” Yangyang took another deep breath, “Because I had no reason to be upset at you or Mark.”

Haechan was still in disbelief, he could only stand there with his jaw hanging to the floor. 

“Your past with Mark is none of my business and even if you guys did have sex it’s not something that I have a right to be upset about. I know you guys are still close and you can’t help that. I don’t know what came over me that made me so jealous when we aren’t even dating,” Yangyang sighed. 

Haechan cautiously reached out to grab Yangyang’s hand and they locked eyes, Yangyang’s unchanging expression finally shifted, his eyes glinting with a hint of pain, “I get why you were upset though, you thought I lied about it because of Mark’s dumbass. And to be honest there was still a part of me that was stuck in the past because it hurt so bad. I was scared to let you in...” Haechan shuddered, “Because I thought it would end up the same way it did with Mark.” 

“That night that you left me and Mark talked a bit,” Haechan paused, “I told him how hard it was for me and everything. How it made me scared to open up to you. I don’t know what went through his mind but for some reason he thought it’d be a good idea to kiss me as if that would fix anything.”

“Kiss you?” Yangyang looked down to the floor. 

“Barely, I pushed him away. It pissed me off but at the same time it made me realize how I feel about you. That night all I could think about was if you were okay, I couldn’t sleep knowing I was the reason you were so sad,” Haechan sucked in. 

“Really?” Yangyang’s eyes watered slightly. 

“Yeah,” Haechan breathed in shakily, “Yangyang I care about you so much, I just want you to be happy. I don’t want to be the reason you’re sad. This whole situation is my fault and I just hope you know how sorry I am and how I never wanted to hurt you. You deserve the entire world.”

Yangyang’s eyes could no longer hold back, his tears streaming down his face while he bit down on his lip, releasing a soft smile as he threw his arms around Haechan’s neck, “Thank you,” he cried. 

Haechan couldn’t hold back either and cried into Yangyang’s shoulder, his arms tightly wound around the other’s tiny waist. They held each other closely for a while, crying together. 

There was still so much uncertainty but it was a big relief knowing that Yangyang didn’t hate him. They weren’t even crying anymore but Haechan was still holding on tightly, burying his face into Yangyang’s neck never wanting to let go. He could smell the soap Yangyang used faintly on his skin, all he wanted was for this moment to last forever, to be able to smell his scent for the rest of his life. Of course nothing lasts forever but Haechan made sure to at least make the moment last as long as he could.


	7. Kimchi Fried Rice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Haechan could think about for an hour before falling asleep was how badly he wanted Yangyang, so bad...

Mark stared at the door again, he wasn’t sure why he kept doing things without thinking about it. He took a deep breath and raised his shaking hand to knock lightly. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the door swung open, “Mark! Hi!” Lucas beamed. 

“Hi Lucas, is Yangyang here?”

“Uh yeah, one sec I’ll go get him.”

Mark waited nervously. He wasn’t sure if he should wait at the door or come inside. He hadn’t been over to the WayV dorm ever since the fight with Yangyang. 

“Mark?” Yangyang asked softly, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“Hi... I, um, I just came to make sure you’re okay. I wasn’t sure if I could talk to you during practice...”

“I’m okay.”

“Look dude. I’m really sorry. I know I was an asshole, I just hope you can forgive me and we could be friends again,” Mark tried his hardest to keep his composure. 

“It’s okay, I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you. You and Haechan's past was really none of my business to begin with.” Yangyang shrugged. Mark was taken aback by how calm Yangyang was compared to before and shocked that he seemed to be over the situation. 

“So... you’re not upset anymore?”

“Well I talked to Haechan and—“

“You did?! When?” Mark interrupted, “Sorry I didn’t mean to cut you off.”

“Earlier today, after practice. We talked about everything, I apologized for getting upset which I should apologize to you as well.”

“No, no way. I was the one who made things weird, I take responsibility for that. I shouldn’t have ever said anything like that, I mean even if it was true.”

“Thanks Mark, I appreciate it.”

“Um also, while I’m here I should also tell you that I kissed Haechan that same day. It didn’t mean anything I just didn’t know what to do—“

“It’s okay, Haechan told me.”

“Oh...” Mark shifted his eyes embarrassed, “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. I understand now that you guys never got closure, and things can be weird. It’s not like Haechan is my boyfriend.”

“Um, I’d rather you be mad at me and punch me in the face or something.”

“Really Mark it’s fine. But...” Yangyang paused clenching down his jaw, “If you don’t mind, I just need some space.”

Mark sighed deeply, “Yeah... I understand. You know, I really did mean what I said before.”

“What?”

“About you and Haechan... that you guys would be good together,” Mark swallowed, his throat dry, “I realize I have some growing up to do and things to work on. And I just hope you’ll trust me again... one day.”

Yangyang only nodded in response. They both knew the friendship would take work to be close again but at least there was hope. 

“Anyways, I’ll go now.”

Yangyang just nodded again not sure what to else to say. Mark also wasn’t sure so he turned awkwardly and left not even saying goodbye. 

—

“Man it’s been a long week, I’m so tired,” Ten groaned as he laid down on the couch in their waiting room. 

“Worth it! We got a win!” Jeno yelled, holding up their music show trophy. 

“My first win,” Sungchan fake cried dramatically into his hands. 

“As leader, I would just like to say I’m really proud of us and I hope we can have more happy moments like today!” Winwin exclaimed. 

“Stirring words!” Haechan exclaimed also wiping fake tears from his cheek. 

“Shut up,” Winwin laughed. 

“We did a good job guys,” Mark clapped but spoke softly. 

“Should we party? Should we get drunk?” Jeno asked excitedly. 

“Hell no! I’m going to bed,” Ten groaned again from the couch. 

“Okay, minus the OLD man does anybody wanna get drunk?” Jeno asked again while Ten shot him a dirty look. 

Everyone else murmured tired responses making Jeno scoff, “Fine, I’ll just get drunk with the dreamies, I don’t need y’all,” he replied already taking his phone out to furiously text the dream group chat. 

“I’ll come Jeno,” Mark spoke up softly. 

“Yo! Finally someone with some spirit, what about you Sungchan?” He turned pointing to the doe eyed boy. 

“Um... I can’t drink.”

“You can drink apple juice!”

“Oh, ok then yeah I’ll come,” he jumped to his feet. 

As Jeno made his plans with the boys Yangyang crept up next to Haechan and nudged him, “Hey can I come over?” He half smiled taking Haechan by surprise. 

“R-really?” He asked, “To my place?” Not sure if he heard correctly. 

“If that’s okay... I miss hanging out with you.”

Haechan’s eyes got big with excitement, “Yeah of course! I can make us some food,” he smiled unable to contain it. 

“Okay,” Yangyang’s face softened with a small smile, “I’ve always wanted to try your cooking.”

Haechan was buzzing with excitement as the boys made their way to his dorm, but he was trying his best to stay calm, he didn’t want to overwhelm Yangyang. He was just happy they could spend moments together again. 

“What should I make? I’m not sure what you like,” Haechan perused through the ingredients available in the kitchen. 

“Anything is okay, I’m not picky.”

“Oh right, you’ve mentioned that before.”

“I have?”

“Yeah you have. Hmm... what about something Chinese?”

“Do you know how to?” Yangyang snorted. 

“Um no not really. But I can figure it out.”

“Hmm how about some kimchi fried rice?”

“Sure that’s easy! But are you sure you want that?” 

“Yeah, I’ll like anything you make,” Yangyang smiled brightly for the first time in a long time and Haechan couldn’t help but to stare. It took all of his strength to not run over to him and tackle him with love. He tried to instead focus his energy on making delicious food for Yangyang. 

The kimchi fried rice didn’t take long to make, he added finishing touches by adding a heart shaped egg (which took a couple of tries) and sesame seeds sprinkled on top. He brought the two bowls over to where Yangyang had already made himself comfortable on the floor in front of the couch, watching a movie on Netflix. 

“Here you go, I hope you like it,” Haechan beamed, he was confident in cooking for sure. 

“Oh cute, a heart,” Yangyang looked up to see Haechan blushing. 

“Oh I didn’t even notice they turned out like that,” Haechan shrugged, he was a terrible liar. 

“Thanks Haechannie,” They ate quietly as the movie played. Even though they had talked about things it was still a little bit awkward between the two. Ever since that day when they cried together things were better but it still felt like there were things left unsaid. The bright side was that their chemistry on stage was much better as a team, however when it came to the two boys’ feelings for each other neither knew how to approach the other. 

After some time passed and they had finished their food the two sat more comfortably shoulder to shoulder with a blanket over their legs. Yangyang unknowingly started to nod off and his head fell softly landing on Haechan’s shoulder making him jump and startling Yangyang back awake. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to jump,” Haechan whispered, “Do you want to sleep?”

“No it’s okay,” Yangyang replied blinking several times trying to stay awake. 

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” Haechan grabbed Yangyang’s hand and led him to the room. He opened his drawer and handed Yangyang a pair of his own pajamas since they were both about the same size. Apparently he must’ve been too tired to care because Yangyang stripped in the middle of the room to change, yawning as he pulled the comfy pajama shirt over his head. Haechan tried not to look but it was hard not to when it was happening right in front of him. He grabbed his hand again to help him to the bathroom to wash their faces and brush their teeth. 

Haechan was hanging his hand towel back up when he felt arms circle around his waist, startling him enough to whip around quickly, “Yangyang,” he choked out, “what are you doing?” 

“I just wanted to hug you,” he replied sadly dropping his arms. 

“O-oh, sorry you just scared me. I wasn’t expecting that,” Haechan stuttered out. Yangyang just stared at him with a look Haechan had never seen before, he wasn’t really sure what it meant but he was frozen in place, his back up against the wall. Yangyang suddenly took two steps forward, closing the gap between them before asking cautiously, “Can I kiss you?”

It was barely a whisper but Haechan replied a breathless, “Yes” and Yangyang wasted no time pressing his lips against Haechan’s and pushing him up against the wall, sliding his hands up to his neck and caressing the hair at the back. 

This time he wasn’t dreaming, realizing what was happening Haechan gained his senses again and grabbed Yangyang’s waist gaining a breathless sigh and kissing him back with more energy. This time they both took their time discovering each other’s lips moving in different directions. Just as they turned their heads again Yangyang slid his fingers under Haechan’s chin to open his mouth ever so slightly, swiping his tongue inside making Haechan gasp. Finally after a few minutes they pulled away, both slightly breathless. 

Haechan opened his mouth to say something but before he could Yangyang pulled him by his hand and led him to the bed, “Lay down,” Yangyang whispered softly. 

Haechan’s heart started pounding in his chest, as he followed the command and laid down on his back a bit dazed and not sure what was happening. He felt Yangyang’s weight as he climbed over to straddle him, at that point he shot up to a sitting position, “Wait...” he said shakily, except he didn’t have anything else to say. Yangyang didn’t say anything he just gently pushed Haechan back to the laying position and peppered his face and neck with soft kisses. 

He gave several kisses with the last one landing softly on Haechan’s lips when he finally pulled back to whisper, “Good night.” And with that he rolled off and laid down as well, digging his head in the pillow and closing his eyes leaving Haechan in stunned silence. 

‘What the—‘ Haechan thought, was Yangyang just trying to tease him? It certainly worked, Yangyang easily drifted off to sleep while Haechan laid in bed wide-eyed staring at the ceiling, hyper aware of the warm body next to his. It might’ve been the tease but all Haechan could think about for an hour before falling asleep was how badly he wanted Yangyang, so bad.


	8. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just hoped everything would go as well as he imagined it would...

Haechan stirred gently, feeling the morning sun trying to wake him but he was too comfortable to move. He was on his back with Yangyang’s arm slung across his chest, his palm placed right where his heart is. He wiggled carefully turning slightly to face Yangyang as he slowly opened his eyes and he could see that the other was in the process of shaking off the sleep as well. 

Haechan snuggled closer touching his nose with Yangyang’s giving him a whispered, “Good morning.”

Yangyang smiled sleepily in response while stretching and echoing back, “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” echoed a third voice startling both boys completely awake, Haechan jumping a foot off the bed while Yangyang rolled to other side and landed on the floor with a thud. 

“Ouch,” they said unison while searching for the third person in the room. 

“Johnny?” Haechan asked, “What are you doing?”

“You mean what am I doing in my own room?” Johnny replied. How could he forget his own roommate?

“We didn’t see you come home last night,” Haechan pointed out. 

“I came home late, you guys were sleeping already when I got here.”

“Oh,” Haechan said while Yangyang stood up rubbing his bruised backside. 

“Yeah, ‘oh’. How was your night?” Johnny smirked. 

“You know, just a couple of bros hanging out and cuddling,” Haechan retorted back. 

“Uh nothing happened, Johnny. We just happened to fall asleep like that,” Yangyang nervously played with his sleeves. It suddenly dawned on Haechan that Yangyang was probably trying to cover for him because of what he’d told him before. 

“Yangyang, it’s okay. I told him about my condition,” he reassured. 

“Condition?” Yangyang questioned confused. 

“His gayness,” Johnny helped. 

“Ohhh,” Yangyang laughed. 

“You should really stop calling it that Haechan, people really used to treat gay people as if they had an illness,” Johnny said as he leaned back on his sitting pillow. 

“It’s called dark humor, hyung,” Haechan rolled his eyes. 

“So. Are you guys dating now?” Johnny raised an eyebrow at the boys changing the subject. 

“Shut up, we’re gonna go get breakfast,” Haechan replied not answering his question and dragging Yangyang out of the room. 

They were washing up when Haechan smelled the faint scent of vanilla in the air and he gasped, “Pancakes! Taeyong must be cooking again!” 

They both hurried into the kitchen running into more members than they expected. Taeyong and Doyoung were both preparing the food while a sleepy Mark and Yuta sat at the counter awaiting the much anticipated breakfast.

Mark was too sleepy to notice right away, not looking up until Yuta spoke up, “Oh hi Yangyang-ie! I see the pancakes have summoned you all the way from the WayV dorm!” 

Yangyang smiled back, “Kun makes pretty good pancakes too but I heard these are world famous.”

Mark looked at Haechan and Yangyang wide eyed before he returned his gaze down to his empty plate. 

“Y’all couldn’t have pancakes at your own dorm?” Haechan said half joking, half annoyed. Luckily no one noticed the annoyed part. 

“No,” Yuta replied solemnly, “Last time we tried we almost burned the whole building down and Jungwoo was left traumatized. He still hasn’t recovered,” he sighed deeply. 

“Are— are you serious?” Yangyang asked innocently. 

“Don’t listen to him,” Haechan rolled his eyes, “Yuta is a compulsive liar.” Yuta only stuck his tongue out in response. 

“Okay food is ready!” Taeyong announced just as Johnny emerged from his room. 

“Nice, right on time.”

The breakfast was delicious, almost no one said a word too caught up in devouring pancake after pancake. Everyone was so into the food except for Mark who kept glancing over to other side of the counter where Yangyang and Haechan kept giggling like little kids, stealing each other’s food. He wasn’t even sure why he cared, but he did, kind of. 

Finally everyone finished and dispersed, some getting ready to head out to work and others resigning to their rooms. 

—

Another week of promotions came and went and finally the weekend was here again earning the units another small break. Yangyang and Haechan tried their hardest to hide their true feelings from the cameras but it proved to be getting harder as they were getting closer. As easy as it had been for Haechan to finally be honest with Johnny it still was scary to think about telling the rest of the members, he wasn’t sure why he was so afraid, he knew the members loved him but the trauma of being outcasted like in the past was too much for him. 

Haechan and Mark were finally beginning to speak normally again but Mark and Yangyang on the other hand still felt awkward whenever they were around each other. It was weird to think they were such close friends at one point but now they felt like the ex and current boyfriend. The dynamic was too weird for them. 

“Why won’t you talk to him Yangyang?” Haechan pouted, not liking the situation they were in. 

“I DO talk to him, I just feel weird,” he sighed, “I just feel like he’s your ex that has it out for me or something.”

“You know that’s not true!”

“I know but... I just think I need some time.”

“Okay... I understand,” Haechan knew things would take time to adjust but he just wanted them all to get to a point where they could hang out together as a group, “Are you coming over tonight?” Haechan asked changing the subject. 

“Yeah of course.”

“Perfect,” Haechan smiled. This time Haechan knew for sure that Johnny wouldn’t be coming home and he had a plan made up, one that Yangyang wasn’t expecting and that he had in mind ever since Yangyang decided to tease him the way he did. He smiled to himself excited for the night to come but also shivering with nervousness, he just hoped everything would go as well as he imagined it would.


	9. Pre game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you want me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the leading up to the next chapter which is more explicit.

The boys wasted no time, only five minutes into watching Netflix and they were already cuddling. They were in Haechan’s room watching from his laptop instead of their usual living room deal. Yangyang adjusted his head to sit on Haechan’s chest, “I can feel your heart beat,” he whispered. 

“Yeah?” Haechan replied nonchalantly trying not to accelerate his heart rate and give himself away. 

“Yeah, it’s beating super hard,” Yangyang giggled. Damn the stupid heart for not staying still. 

“You know what I just realized?” 

“Hm?”

“All of our kisses were initiated by you,” Haechan poked his cheek. 

“Yeah because I like you more than you like me obviously,” Yangyang faked a sniffle. 

“Not true,” Haechan said softly. 

“Then maybe I’m just braver,” Yangyang’s mouth turned up at the corner. 

“Is that a challenge?” 

“No it’s a statement,” Yangyang replied not taking the bait. 

“Why did you tease me the other day?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you not remember? You kissed me all crazy and then dragged me to bed and sat on me only to turn around and fall asleep?”

Yangyang smiled, not saying anything. 

“Oh you think it’s funny? I stayed up all night hot and bothered because of you,” Haechan shook his head. 

“Who talks like that?” Yangyang teased, “‘Hot and bothered’...” he snorted. 

Haechan pulled himself away from their cuddling position shooting Yangyang an annoyed glance, “Well... what else would I say?” 

“Just say you were horny, it’s not that hard,” Yangyang looked at Haechan’s reddening face. 

“I—“

“Were you not?”

“You didn’t answer my question!”

“I wasn’t trying to tease you, I was just tired. If not I would’ve kept going.”

“Are you tired right now?”

“No...”

That’s all the confirmation Haechan needed. In one swift moment his body was hovering over Yangyang’s, “This time I get to kiss you first,” Haechan teased, his lips barely brushing past Yangyang’s as the boy waited in anticipation. Haechan dragged his lips across Yangyang’s cheeks and closed eyes barely touching the skin, his soft breaths making Yangyang shiver. Finally he reached his lips again and hovered for a few seconds making the boy under him squirm with neediness, “Do you want me?” Haechan asked. 

“So bad,” Yangyang whimpered drawing a mischievous smile from Haechan. 

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is just a sex scene, if you don’t like that content and want to skip it just skip the entire chapter. You won’t miss the rest of the story.


	10. POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yangyang gulped, “I’ve never...” he shuddered as he shook his head searching Haechan’s eyes helplessly. 
> 
> “Me either...”
> 
> “Maybe...” Yangyang took a deep breath, “We can try... and figure it out together?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is all about sex, if you don’t feel comfortable please skip this chapter! 
> 
> I set this scene to play along with POV by Ariana Grande, depending on how fast you read I think it will play 1 1/2 times so you can just put it on repeat if you try it out.

Haechan was kissing along Yangyang’s neck taking his sweet time while Yangyang dug into Haechan’s back unable to contain how good it felt. He wasn’t even sure exactly what he was doing, it’s not like he had a ton of experience. He just rolled with it and tried to do more of whatever made Yangyang’s grip on his arms tighten. 

Yangyang’s hands slid up Haechan’s sides and reached his face, cupping it in his hands as he looked deeply into Haechan’s dark eyes, “How are you so good at giving me goosebumps?” Yangyang breathed out shakily. 

“I don’t know,” Haechan answered honestly, “I’ve never been this close with someone,” his eyelids were heavy as his fingers traced the outline of Yangyang’s red lips. He looked so pretty. 

“Really?”

“Is— is that okay?”

Yangyang gulped, “I’ve never...” he shuddered as he shook his head searching Haechan’s eyes helplessly. 

“Me either...”

“Maybe...” Yangyang took a deep breath, “We can try... and figure it out together?”

That’s all Haechan needed to feel comforted. He knew Yangyang wouldn’t judge him even if it didn’t go perfectly. 

“Can I?” Yangyang pushed Haechan gently to turn them so that Yangyang was on top now. He sat there admiring the view of Haechan under him biting his lip, how could he look so perfect? His hands ran up under Haechan’s shirt as he reached down to kiss him again. 

By now they were used to each other’s lips and confidently moved with each other’s rhythm sometimes tasting the other’s tongue, occasionally biting a bottom lip. Their hands explored each other’s bodies, Haechan’s eventually landing on Yangyang’s hips. Their kiss deepened and Haechan held tightly dragging Yangyang’s hips down into his own earning a moan, the sound making his whole body buzz. 

Yangyang pulled away hastily to discard his shirt, pulling at Haechan's too. He got the hint and sat up to pull it off. Haechan stayed in the sitting up position with Yangyang still straddling him as their lips met again. They couldn’t get enough of each other, barely catching their breath, unwilling to pull away to get some much needed oxygen. 

Both of their pants were dangerously tight now and Yangyang couldn’t hold back anymore grinding down desperately wanting to feel Haechan’s hard member against his own. 

This feeling was different than anything Haechan had ever felt before, he was seeing stars, it almost felt too good. The more that Yangyang grinded against him the louder the moans that escaped his throat got. 

Suddenly Yangyang slowed his movement, “Can I take these off?” He pulled at Haechan’s sweats. As much as he felt comfortable and safe, this new territory still made him nervous. He shakily nodded his head. “Are you sure?” Yangyang stroked Haechan’s bright pink cheek. 

“I’m sure,” he said confidently this time. 

They both worked their pants and underwear off before Yangyang climbed on top of Haechan again leaning back and running his hands all over his sun kissed body. Neither of them even felt embarrassed even though it was their first time being naked with anyone in this way. Yangyang worked his way down, kissing Haechan’s neck, chest, stomach and landing on the inside of his thigh making Haechan’s hand fly into Yangyang’s hair pulling tightly but that didn’t stop Yangyang from sucking and kissing several sensitive spots. 

Haechan cried loudly when he finally felt Yangyang’s hand circle his member as he licked and kissed the head. His tongue continued to tease before he finally took it all in. Haechan’s head snapped to look down, not believing what was happening but the sight of Yangyang’s head bobbing up and down almost sent him over the edge, “Stop!” He cried. 

Yangyang stopped immediately, “Did I hurt you?” His eyebrows turned in with worry. 

“No I just don’t wanna cum yet,” Haechan panted out. 

“I didn’t know you were close,” Yangyang’s eyes were so big and innocent, it was almost hard to believe this was the same boy who was just sucking dick like it was the fountain of life. 

“I wanna make you feel good too,” Haechan said as he readjusted their positions to be on top, their legs tangled up. He focused on Yangyang’s neck first working soft kisses evolving into sucking and biting at the sensitive skin. Then he kissed his arms and torso, trying to get to every area of Yangyang’s soft body. Yangyang trembled with every kiss that Haechan planted on his body, trying not to be too loud but he couldn’t help to whine and moan. When Haechan finally decided to return the favor of sucking dick, Yangyang gasped loudly and now understood why Haechan yelled at him to stop, the pleasure was too much. His toes curled up as his eyes rolled back and back arched, he was so close. 

Haechan stopped just in time, making Yangyang whine from the loss of contact. 

He hesitated for a second sitting up realizing “I didn’t even ask if you’re top or bottom...” Haechan stared at Yangyang. 

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve never done this but I could try whichever way you want to.”

“I don’t know either,” Haechan laughed in disbelief that they got this far without having this conversation. 

“I wanna try bottom... if that’s okay...? ” Yangyang asked shyly. 

Haechan nodded trembling a little bit, “Have you ever played with yourself?”

“Yeah, a couple of times. Just go slow please.”

“Of course babe,” Haechan kissed Yangyang’s forehead getting ready to adjust himself again. 

Yangyang paused embarrassed for a second before asking, “Do— do you have lube?” Haechan might’ve forgotten to think about who’d be giving and receiving but everything else he’d planned out perfectly. He waited too long to have Yangyang in his bed again not to. He kissed Yangyang’s cheeks and forehead before reaching under the pillow where he’d placed the tiny bottle. “Why was that there...?” Yangyang whispered looking up with a such a desperate look. 

Haechan didn’t answer instead he worked on kissing Yangyang’s body again on his most sensitive places to get him relaxed as his coated fingers slowly circled Yangyang’s entrance. Yangyang’s shallow breaths filled the room as Haechan concentrated on relaxing the muscles with his finger making sure it was wet enough and comfortable for Yangyang, pushing in once he felt the area soften. He pushed his finger all the way in making Yangyang’s body jolt, “Does it hurt?” Haechan wanted to be sure. 

“No no no, it feels so good,” Yangyang moaned this time without trying to hold it back, the sound making Haechan’s dick twitch. 

He worked his way in getting a feel of Yangyang’s insides as he worked a second finger inside, making sure he was taking his time. Even though he’d never done this he had definitely read about these things before, he tried his best to recall his research and searched for Yangyang’s prostrate, not even sure what it was supposed to feel like. It didn’t really matter, Yangyang was a wriggling mess under him and was starting to grind down onto Haechan’s fingers so he must’ve been doing something right. Finally he tried a third finger making Yangyang gasp again only going back and forth a couple of times before he moaned, “I’m ready,” with certainty making Haechan sit up quickly removing his fingers. 

He leaned down to kiss Yangyang again, now just giving each other sloppy kisses both shivering and wanting each other badly. Yangyang wrapped his arms around Haechan’s neck as his legs fell apart giving him full access and go ahead. Haechan kissed Yangyang’s jaw, breathing his scent before pulling back, “Yangyang,” he paused making Yangyang open his eyes, his breathing still uneven, “I love you,” Haechan whispered into his ear planting a soft peck on Yangyang’s temple, no doubts in his mind as he gently tucked the boy’s sweaty hair out of his face, studying every inch of his big brown eyes. 

Yangyang bit down on his lip whispering a hoarse, “I love you too,” he smiled, tears in his eyes losing himself in the moment. 

The words made Haechan’s body overflow with warmth as he lined himself at Yangyang’s welcoming entrance and finally slowly pushed inside making sure that Yangyang had time to adjust before bottoming out. Both gasped at the new feeling as Haechan pushed Yangyang’s knees down to mattress all the way apart and slowly began to move, thrusting back and forth seeing stars again. 

Haechan pushed Yangyang’s knees to his chest so he could go even deeper and his pace got quicker as did their breaths as both were getting closer to climax. 

Yangyang’s eyes were shut so tight as he felt every single thrust in his whole body, the feeling was euphoric and quickly rising. He listened to Haechan’s soft pants and occasional whispers of, “so good” and “babe”, Yangyang loving the sound. 

“Oh my god,” Haechan cried his thrusting getting more intense, “I’m so-o close,” he groaned pulling Yangyang even closer to him. 

Haechan started to tire and hit Yangyang with three slow hard thrusts which was all it took to send him over the edge, his legs instinctively snapping together trying to close as he released onto his tummy without even having to stroke himself, but Haechan was still thrusting making him shake with overstimulation. Haechan pushed his legs back down, pounding hard after a few more deep thrusts his hips started to stutter and he finally came too, immediately collapsing and twitching with the orgasm rippling through his body. 

Both were a sweaty mess, breathing hard unmoving for several minutes. Finally Haechan rolled off of Yangyang and as his mind started to clear up realization hit him all at once, “Wow. I never thought my first time would be that good.”

“Me either,” Yangyang replied sleepily. He was still on such a high, turning to bury his head into Haechan’s arm. 

Before Yangyang could fall asleep Haechan helped him up and led him to a quick shower together before they changed into clean, comfy pajamas. They sunk into the bed cuddling happily and whispering ‘I love you’ to each other and planting soft kisses on each other before they drifted into a blissful deep sleep.


	11. Boyfriend and Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You see how easy that was?” Yangyang said into Haechan’s neck still holding on. 
> 
> Haechan pulled away, “Okay I’m ready.”

“O-oh that feels good,” Yangyang said letting his head drop slightly to the side. 

“It doesn’t hurt?” Haechan doubted, he had no idea what he was doing. 

“Just a little bit,” Yangyang laughed, “But I think it’s because I’m so tight.”

“That sounds fucking dirty, can y’all stop?” Jeno gagged dramatically. 

They both shot their eyes up to give Jeno a dirty look, Haechan still massaging Yangyang’s shoulders and back. Yangyang had been having pain lately caused by their heavy schedules. 

Jeno returned the dirty look and decided to join Jaemin on the other side of the room. Both units were working today and were staying in the same waiting room. 

“Yangyang, are you ok?” Johnny questioned as he walked up sipping on an iced coffee, handing Haechan the other one in his hand. Mark was trailing behind him sipping on his own drink as well. 

“Yeah my neck and back are just a bit tight,” He replied as he patted Haechan’s hand signaling to him that he could stop. Haechan grabbed his drink and plopped down next to Yangyang throwing his free arm over the boy’s shoulders. 

“I wonder why...” Johnny sipped his coffee with a fake overly concerned tone in his voice. 

“Well we’ve been working a lot,” Haechan retorted giving him a glare. 

“Ah yeah, and you two have been putting in a lot of extra practice together,” Johnny said unfazed by the glare. 

“Huh, you guys had extra practices?” Mark spoke up confused. 

“No...” Yangyang shook his head quietly. 

“Oh! My bad, I thought that’s what Taeyong said, he said you guys were going hard at it back at the dorm,” Johnny said so casually. 

Both Yangyang and Haechan’s faces quickly went tomato red, realizing they weren’t as sneaky as they thought they were. Taeyong must’ve quietly came home during one of their recent sessions even though they tried their best to be discreet and only do it when no one else was there. 

“I don’t get it,” Mark said, still confused like the innocent pup he was, “You guys practiced at the dorm instead of one of the practice rooms?” The question making Johnny almost spit his drink out in laughter. 

“Johnny you wanna step out?” Haechan challenged balling up his fists. 

“No thanks!” Getting up to make his escape. 

“Whatever, let’s go. We gotta do mic check,” Haechan said making his way quickly out of the room to get some air. 

“What are they on?” Mark still didn’t get it, turning to Yangyang, Haechan already halfway out the door and Johnny already halfway across the room leaving the other two boys sitting there. 

“Let’s just say you were wrong about Haechan’s habits in bed,” Yangyang replied with no hesitation also standing to leave. He wasn’t even sure why he said that, maybe it was payback for Mark saying it first. He almost felt guilty when he saw Mark’s eyes go big, choking on his drink. On the other hand he was also a bit smug, he knew it was immature but Haechan was his now and he wanted to make sure Mark knew that. 

He didn’t wait to hear a response from Mark, he just followed Haechan as did the rest of 90’s love unit. They really did have mic check soon. 

—

The day was wrapping up, all the members making their way back to the waiting room to collect all their things. Yangyang was grabbing his bag when he felt someone’s presence nearby looking up to see Mark standing there nervously hesitating to speak up, “H-hey dude, what’s up?”

“Um not much, Mark. What’s up with you?” Unsure of where this conversation was going. 

“So you and Haechan... you guys are officially together?” 

“I guess so,” Yangyang said noticing they never even put a label on their relationship, “We never said it but yeah pretty much.”

“Oh. Okay well I just wanted to say I’m happy for you,” Mark smiled awkwardly. 

“Thanks... is that it?” 

“Yeah. And I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“If I make things awkward. I know it seems like I’m a weirdo ex that just keeps hanging around, but... I can’t help we’re all on the same team.”

“I know, I’m not trying to ignore you or make it seem like we don’t want you around. It’s just a weird situation. I want us to be friends like before but I don’t know if it’ll make you uncomfortable or sad if I talk about Haechan.” 

“It’ll probably take some getting used to,” Mark said, “But I miss you guys.”

“Sorry about what I said earlier, that was just me being an asshole,” Yangyang softened feeling guilty now. 

“I probably deserved that,” Mark shrugged. 

“No you didn’t Mark,” Yangyang sighed, “To be honest I still get jealous that you and Haechan have all this history and have known each other for so long. I know it’s dumb of me.”

“Well you probably know him better than I do now.”

“In some ways,” Yangyang blushed. 

“Um yeah anyways, I hope we can all hang soon, if you want to.”

“Yeah for sure.”

—

It was getting hard not to be reckless, Yangyang and Haechan wanted to be all over each other but they had to be aware of all eyes on them. Whenever they were on camera they had to be super careful not to be obvious so, often, their interactions would be minimal or they’d avoid eye contact. 

The real danger was whenever they were at either dorm, there was always members around so they had to try their best to plan ahead if they wanted private time together. 

They were hanging at the WayV dorm with Hendery and Xiaojun eventually sneaking off to the bathroom since the boys were laser focused on song writing. 

“Lock the door,” Yangyang whispered as Haechan pulled him by waist. 

“Mhm,” Haechan moved swiftly, locking the door and quickly pushing Yangyang onto the counter and crashing their lips together. Their breathing was unsteady but hushed still aware that anyone could come knocking soon. 

Haechan’s hands settled at Yangyang’s lower back pushing him closer so he could wrap his legs around Haechan’s waist. He knew they shouldn’t get so worked up when they couldn’t do anything about it right now but Haechan couldn’t help but to slightly rub himself against Yangyang, vaguely breaking the kiss with small gasps. 

Yangyang’s hands were playing in Haechan’s hair grabbing tight whenever Haechan moved their bodies together. The movements were bearable at first but then Haechan grabbed Yangyang’s legs to lift him off the counter and push against the wall instead, kissing his neck and full on grinding before Yangyang grabbed his arms harshly stopping him, “We can’t,” Yangyang said firmly. 

“Ugh, it’s been too long,” Haechan sighed, face flushed. 

“It’s only been a few days you weirdo, and we have to be careful.”

At that moment Haechan’s phone dinged. He took it out both boys looking a the message, Haechan’s eyes widening. 

**[8:12 PM] TY: Hey, we have to talk**

It’s almost as if he knew what was going on right at the moment, “What the— does he have a camera in here?!” Haechan whipped his head around to look at all the corners of the bathroom. 

“Why would he bug OUR dorm?” Yangyang rolled his eyes snatching the phone texting back since he knew Haechan wouldn’t. 

**HC: Sure, what’s up Hyung?**

**TY: In person, can you come home?**

“Shit shit shit, I do not wanna have this conversation right now,” Haechan groaned, hitting his forehead. 

“You knew it was coming, Johnny said he’d heard something. I’m surprised he took this long,” Yangyang looked unbothered. 

“Well I’m a master of avoiding him when I need to. And why are you so chill about this?”

“I don’t know, I guess I don’t have the same fears you do.”

“Then tell all your WayV members,” Haechan challenged. 

“They know,” Yangyang shrugged. 

“What?!” Haechan coughed choking on air, “They... know about us?”

“No, just Ten and I think Winwin. But they all know that I like guys.”

“Huh, I don’t know if I can do it.”

“It’s okay, I’ll come with you,” Yangyang comforted taking Haechan's hand and stroking it with his thumb, “I got your back,” he gave him one last kiss on the cheek making Haechan smile softly. 

“Fine,” he sighed, already trembling at the thought. 

“We can practice with Xiaojun and Hendery first if you want? Since they’re here.”

“How does telling even MORE people help me,” Haechan covered his eyes with his hands, scrunching his nose. 

“Because it gets easier every time. I promise. You remember how easy it was telling Johnny hyung, you were scared for no reason.” 

“It’s one thing to tell them I’m gay, but I also have to tell them about you since he heard us.”

“Is that so bad?” Yangyang raised his eyebrow. 

“No... it’s just a lot. What if they tell us it’s not a good idea and don’t let us be together?”

“I don’t think that’ll happen, but even if it does they can’t control what we do. Come on, stop procrastinating,” Yangyang pulled Haechan by his hand all the way out to the living room where Hendery and Xiaojun were still sitting together listening to beats and trying to think of lyrics. 

“Hey guys, we’re gonna head to the 127 dorm in a bit but can we talk to you first?” Yangyang started. 

The two boys looked up, “Sure, what’s up,” Xiaojun replied slightly closing his laptop. 

Yangyang looked at Haechan to continue but all that came out was, “Umm...” 

“Is something wrong?” Hendery pried trying to figure why the confident Haechan he knows was so nervous. 

“I-uh, I just wanted to tell you guys something about me, um, but it’s kind of about Yangyang too, I—“

“Does it have to do something with your clothes and hair being all messed up?” Xiaojun smirked immediately catching on. 

“Shit,” Haechan covered his eyes again turning beet red, but Yangyang grabbed his hand and squeezed it trying to give him some confidence. 

“Wait... you’re gay?” Hendery looked at their hands cocking his head, he wasn’t as intuitive as Xiaojun. 

“Obviously! These bitches are dating,” Xiaojun grinned, clapping and loving the idea. 

“Well... we never clarified that,” Yangyang remembered turning to Haechan, “You wanna be my boyfriend?” 

Xiaojun was squealing and clapping again and Haechan finally smiled feeling more at ease. 

“Yeah, I do,” he said grinning, pulling Yangyang into a hug. 

“I now pronounce you boyfriend and boyfriend!” Hendery exclaimed throwing his pillow into the air. 

“Woo!” Xiaojun jumped up throwing his pillow too. 

“You see how easy that was?” Yangyang said into Haechan’s neck still holding on. 

Haechan pulled away, “Okay I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I think there will just be a few more chapters and the story will wrap up. Please leave me your thoughts!


	12. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yangyang smiled leaning in to give him a soft kiss, “Anything for you, I’ll always be by your side.”

“Take a deep breath,” Yangyang said as he rubbed Haechan’s back, he could feel how much he was shaking. 

“Okay,” Haechan sighed heavily and put his hand on the door handle, “Wait. I don’t know...”

“I’m right here with you,” Yangyang took control and opened the door. The three boys waiting for them whipped their heads around. None of them said anything right away, probably surprised that Yangyang was there too. 

Yangyang held Haechan’s hand and led him to sit on the couch opposite of Johnny, Taeyong, and Doyoung. There was an awkward silence before Taeyong spoke up, “I suppose it’s good Yangyang is here too, I don’t wanna avoid the subject any longer...”

“So...” Doyoung started. 

Haechan could already feel the anxiety taking over his body and his eyes started to well up. He was with three of his closest hyungs yet his past trauma was making the pressure on his shoulders feel unbearable, years of hiding part of himself was finally going to come to light and he was realizing how much the past had held him back. 

“Haechannie, you’re not in trouble,” Johnny reassured. 

“We just want to make sure you’re okay,” Doyoung chimed in. 

“Yeah, and we just want you to be able to be honest with us,” Taeyong agreed. 

“I guess I’ve waited long enough,” Haechan’s voice trembled, “It’s because every time I thought about coming out to you guys my mind went back to middle school days when I thought I could trust people... but instead they all turned their backs on me and bullied me relentlessly,” Haechan sobbed, Yangyang put his arm over him to comfort him. 

“They said I was gross...” Haechan clenched his jaw, “Th-they hit me, they said I was dirty... they’d put men magazines in my locker... they’d call me names,” Haechan put his hand to his chest breathing heavy. 

Taeyong quickly shot over to sit directly in front of Haechan and grabbed his face, “Haechannie, please breathe. That’s not us,” he said with tears in his eyes too, “We love you so much. Whether you’re gay or straight, we’re family and that’s never gonna change!”

Haechan couldn’t handle it anymore he collapsed onto Taeyong sobbing uncontrollably. Everybody’s eyes were threatening to spill over, Yangyang’s nose scrunched as his tears started to flow silently and he thought about his own childhood, how much he denied himself before accepting that he could live freely. 

Doyoung and Johnny also came over and they all huddled into a group hug before pulling away, Doyoung standing to bring over tissues and said, “You know, you being gay isn’t the main issue. We’ve all had our suspicions but we wanted to wait for you to be ready to come to us. But so much time has passed that we got worried and thought that maybe we failed in some way to make a safe enough space for you to feel like you could be yourself... and we all just feel really sorry.”

“No! It wasn’t anything you guys did,” Haechan sniffled, “I’ve just been holding on to all this trauma and now... I feel dumb. I should’ve known that you guys would be there for me.”

“We’ll always be here for you, you’re our baby! And you’re not dumb,” Taeyong sighed with relief. 

“I never thought I could do this,” Haechan shook his head. 

“But look, you did it! And you’re still breathing and alive and everything is okay,” Yangyang squeezed Haechan tight. 

“You’re perfect just the way you are,” Doyoung reassured, “And for me personally, I’m really happy for you and Yangyang. You guys are the cutest cuties,” he couldn’t help to gush. 

“Yeah but please, at least give us a heads up if you guys are... having a sleepover,” Taeyong laughed awkwardly scratching his neck. 

“Taeyong was left traumatized because it reminded him how single he is,” Johnny chuckled. 

“So, you guys aren’t against me and Yangyang dating?” Haechan asked carefully, “I thought you guys would say it’s a bad idea since we’re in a group together...”

“I think it’s fine,” Johnny shrugged. 

“I don’t care about that, I care more about if you’re happy or not. So whatever makes you happy,” Taeyong smiled. 

“Yeah and it’s not the end of the world if members date, we have a million people it’s bound to have happened eventually,” Doyoung laughed. 

“I wonder if any other members are dating, that’d be trippy...” Johnny thought aloud. 

They all paused in thought before bursting into laughter. 

“I’m gonna start questioning people,” Doyoung squinted his eyes. 

“Guys,” Haechan spoke gently, “Thank you, I can’t express how much I appreciate your love and support.”

“You sound like you’re accepting an award,” Johnny teased. 

“I’m being serious!” Haechan laughed, “I’m just really thankful for you guys. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. So really, thank you.”

“Of course Haechannie,” Taeyong hugged him one more time. 

“I guess I should tell everyone else, why do we have so many damn members?”

“Put it in the group chat as an announcement,” Johnny snorted. 

Haechan rolled his eyes. It turns out Yangyang was right, it gets easier every time. This time as he thought about telling other members it wasn’t as scary, he knew that he was safe here and there was no need to be scared anymore. Even if society wasn’t ready to accept him at least his closest friends would. 

After spending some more time on the fifth floor dorm eating desserts that Taeyong had made, Haechan and Yangyang made their way in to the hallway. 

They were holding each other and giggling feeling a new sense of relief. Haechan held Yangyang’s face in his hands pecking him with silly cheek kisses, “I love you, thank you for helping me this whole time.”

Yangyang smiled leaning in to give him a soft kiss, “Anything for you, I’ll always be by your side.” 

“Should we make this a dorm tour to tell everyone?”

“You should do what Johnny said,” Yangyang laughed. 

“I kinda want to, I’m so lazy,” Haechan paused almost considering it before resigning, “Ugh let’s just get this over with.” 

The boys held hands again looking at each other reassuringly and made their way to the tenth floor together. 

—


	13. Maybe we could be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter

“How do you feel now?” Yangyang squinted at the sky, the sun uncharacteristically bright. 

“Better, I mean it was a lot but now that everyone knows I feel light as a feather. The only thing is I don’t know what to think of Kun’s reaction,” Haechan said raising a hand over his eyes. 

The boys finally had another day off and the weather was pretty warm despite it being a winter month so they decided to have a picnic by the river and were laying down side by side relaxing as much as they could. 

“What do you mean?” Yangyang turned to lay on his side. 

“I don’t know he seemed kinda worried about us, or maybe I’m just used to the rest of the WayV guys being overexcited.”

“Oh don’t worry, that was just Kun being a mom.”

“Did you guys talk about it after?”

“Yeah, he just asked me if I was happy and if it’s real and not just hooking up.”

“Why would he think that? He’s known me for so many years.”

“It’s not about you Haechan, he just wasn’t sure if I was mature enough to be in a real relationship. He just thinks I’m a baby,” Yangyang rolled his eyes, “But I think he knows now that this is really for real for me.”

“So... you feel confident about us?” Haechan asked a smile creeping up on the corner of his mouth. 

“Of course, I knew I liked for the longest but being with you I never imagined these kinds of feelings were even possible,” Yangyang laid his head down on his hands, looking at Haechan with his gummy smile, “I’ve never felt this way about anybody and I thought that would be scary but I’ve only been scared about losing you not about loving you.”

“Why...” Haechan blushed hiding his face. 

“Why what?” Yangyang laughed poking Haechan's cheek. 

“Why do you say things like that!”

“Because it’s true! Duh!”

“It makes me shy...”

“Cute,” Yangyang giggled. 

Haechan uncovered his face and turned to lay on his side too and face Yangyang, “I love you,” Haechan took Yangyang’s hand in his and tucked them under his head, “Like it’s weird that I was ever hung up on the past. If I’d known it would feel like this with you I would’ve kissed you the first day that my heart skipped.” 

“Really? When was that?” 

“It was on a day that I came to watch a WayV practice,” Haechan narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, “You were wearing pink sweat pants and I thought they were really cute. I was trying to be cool cuz I didn’t know you that well yet but you came over smiling really big and asked me if I wanted to freestyle with you and I swear I almost melted.”

“Woah that must’ve been a long time ago...” 

“Maybe like a year and a half ago, but it was right after Mark... so I just tried to ignore it, I thought maybe it just the loneliness except I’d find myself thinking about you randomly...”

“Do you ever wonder if things could’ve been different with you and Mark?”

“No, I don’t have to wonder. We tried and it didn’t work out. I don’t have any regrets about it anymore because it helped me to figure out things about myself and what I want.”

“And what do you want?”

“You,” Haechan smirked. 

“Stop,” Yangyang blushed. 

“Seriously though, I realized that everything happens for a reason and now I don’t have a regret about anything in my life because it led me to this moment and to you,” Haechan reached out to stroke Yangyang’s cheek and pulled himself closer, “Everything was worth it,” he whispered looking longingly into Yangyang’s eyes. 

“I love you,” Yangyang whispered leaning in to kiss Haechan softly and tenderly. 

Haechan only pulled away to echo the sentiments, “I love you too,” he breathed before they kissed again pulling each other closer as Yangyang softly placed his hands on the side of Haechan’s neck and Haechan’s hands landed on Yangyang’s waist. They both took their time, sometimes just pausing with their lips still connected, wanting the kiss to last forever finally breaking away when they needed air. 

“You know what’ll be fun?” Yangyang asked. 

“What?”

“If we ever do a tour together we’ll get to travel together and have cute dates in other countries!”

“We don’t have to wait for a tour, we can travel together now! Well, when we have time off... and when corona is gone...”

“We can look forward to it, for now we can explore Korea and have cute dates trying new stuff like that glass bridge! Or ice skating! Or visiting historical landmarks!”

“I’m fine with anything,” Haechan beamed, “As long as it’s with you. I hope I can see your hometown someday.”

“Same,” Yangyang giggled, “By the way... can I sleep over today?” 

Haechan raised an eyebrow, “Like play games and Netflix sleepover or ‘let’s kick Johnny out of the room’ sleepover?” 

“Um both?” 

“Say less,” Haechan whipped his phone out to text Johnny with lightning speed, “Okay let’s go,” Haechan jumped up abruptly and grabbed Yangyang’s hand to drag him home. 

“Wow SOMEONE is ready for some action.”

“You bet I am, and I’m not ashamed to admit it cuz I know you want it too,” Haechan said confidently with his chin up. 

“You’re not wrong,” Yangyang replied quickening his pace too. The boys giggled mischievously, happy to be spending more time with each other, they were inseparable now. 

—

“Wait did you grab the sour candy too,” Haechan asked taking the plastic bag from Yangyang to check for himself. 

“Yes! I told you that I grabbed it!” 

“I just wanted to make sure, I didn’t see them ring it up,” he answered back ruffling through the bag. 

“Look,” Yangyang held up the sour candy bag in Haechan’s face as they walked into the dorm, “I told you it was in there.”

“Oh I thought the package looked different,” Haechan replied softly taking the candy to study it. 

“Trust is everything,” Yangyang clutched his chest dramatically faking a cry. 

“Okay drama queen,” Haechan rolled his eyes. 

“Hey guys,” a slightly deep voice said in a monotone. Both boys stopped in their tracks realizing Mark was laying down on the bean bag chair in their living room. 

“Mark? What are you doing here?” Haechan questioned. 

“Chillin,” he was very relaxed in his laying position, “And waiting for Taeyong’s cookies to be done.”

“Cookies?” Yangyang asked curiously. 

“Yeah, he baked them but he had to leave for a meeting so I had to wait for them to finish, which they did. Now I’m waiting for them to cool.”

“Oh that’s random.”

“Not really, I begged him to make them for me. Don’t worry, I’ll leave you guys alone as soon as the cookies are good,” Mark grunted as he got up. 

“You can hang out with us Mark, you wanna watch a movie?”

“Umm,” Mark’s eyes shifted between the two boys, “Sure, if it’s really okay with you guys.”

“Of course makgeolli,” Haechan laughed, “We got some ramen and candies if you want?”

“Nah I got my cookies.”

“I’m gonna go change real quick, I’ll be back,” Yangyang said heading to Haechan’s room. 

“Wow he’s got his whole wardrobe here now?” Mark asked, heading over to the cookies on the counter. 

“Nah he mostly uses mine, some of his clothes is here since I wash it when he changes. Honestly a lot of our clothes are mixed at both dorms,” Haechan coughed a laugh as he sat at his usual spot on the couch. 

“I’m proud of you for coming out to everyone by the way,” Mark smiled softly. 

“Thanks, I almost did a text announcement to avoid people’s stares but it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be,” he shrugged.

“That’s good, I’ve been telling people about myself too. You inspired me, in a way,” Mark laughed. 

“Glad I could be of service.” 

“By the way, I don’t know if I ever said sorry to you. For the past, for the drama with Yangyang and just everything. I didn’t know how to be a good friend to you and you deserved better than what I gave you,” Mark peered at Haechan regretfully. 

“I appreciate it Mark but I had some growing up to do too. I forgive you if you forgive me. But if you really feel terrible we can call it even if you give me some of your cookies,” Haechan smiled mischievously. 

“Thanks Haechan,” Mark laughed, happy that things were getting back to being comfortable, “I hope you know how much I appreciate our friendship, and how much I love you.”

“Why are you telling my boyfriend you love him, are you confessing?” Yangyang teased, coming back in his comfy clothes. 

“No way, I’m pretty sure I’d get beat up by Doyoung and maybe Ten.”

“Why Doyoung?”

“He’s obsessed with you guys, he says you guys are the cutest couple ever. I’m pretty sure he’d be more heartbroken than you guys if there was a breakup,” Mark snorted. 

“We love our fans!” Haechan exclaimed, “by the way I’m gonna make the ramens, you guys can put whatever movie on.”

“Thanks babe, can you please put extra love in mine,” Yangyang shot Haechan a wink as he grabbed the remote and settled on the couch. 

“Got you babe,” Haechan winked back. 

Mark gagged dramatically at the lovebirds, “I’m gonna head out if you guys are gonna keep this up.”

“Calm down, we’ll chill out,” Haechan hushed him. 

Finally the three boys could hang out and it wasn’t weird. Things had changed a lot throughout their time spent on creating and promoting resonance and now looking back it all turned out positively despite the hardships and bumps in the road. As hard as things were at times, it all became worth it. 

“Okay...” Mark yawned only an hour into the movie, “I’m gonna go, later dudes.” 

“Already?” Haechan lifted his head from where it was resting on Yangyang’s chest, he was sitting in between Yangyang’s legs as Yangyang hugged loosely from behind. 

“Are we making you uncomfortable?” Yangyang asked. 

“No no I’m just tired,” Mark laughed lightly yawning again and stretching his arms above his head. 

“Okay sleep tight,” Haechan waved as Mark grabbed his remainder of cookies and headed to the door. 

“Yeah, night,” Mark just cared about making it to his bed as soon as he could. 

“Are you tired too?” Haechan turned his head to look up at Yangyang. 

“Just a little sleepy,” Yangyang replied, “You wanna tire me out?” He asked nonchalantly. 

“Huh?” Haechan wasn’t sure if what he was thinking was really what Yangyang meant. 

“Make me tired,” Yangyang blinked slowly looking down at Haechan who was still laying on him. 

But Haechan just sat there staring back. 

Yangyang reached down to kiss Haechan’s neck and sneak his hand into the other’s pants at the same time since his teasing words didn’t seem to work. 

“Okay,” Haechan said into Yangyang’s lips with a quick kiss as his brain finally turned back on and they both jumped up to head to the bedroom. 

They laid in bed cuddling, kissing each other lazily, “Are you sure you need me to tire you out?” Haechan laughed, “You look like you’re gonna knock out any second,” he teased kissing Yangyang’s heavy eyes. 

“Sorry, I get so tired easily these days,” Yangyang’s eyes were half closed as he sighed, “Tomorrow... we can... I promise,” he said slowly the sleep already taking over him. 

“It’s okay baby,” Haechan giggled at his cute, sleepy boyfriend, “We have the rest of our lives. I’m getting tired too anyways,” Haechan cuddled closer. 

Yangyang smiled with his eyes closed, halfway into dreamland, “Hmm, the rest of our lives... I can’t wait to marry you...” he slurred sleepily. 

Haechan’s heart burst at the thought of forever with Yangyang at his side. He didn’t ever think long term with anyone before, it used to seem like such a scary, far-off thought. But even though everything was still pretty new he could see their lives together so clearly. 

Haechan smiled fondly, looking at the pretty boy in front of him, tucking his hair out of his face, “Maybe we could be forever,” he whispered planting one last kiss on Yangyang’s soft cheek. 

“Forever...” Yangyang whispered back, smiling as the two boys faded into sleep together holding each other closely, unwilling to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter unless I change my mind but I think it’s wrapped up now. Hope you guys liked my first story 🥺 let me know what other stories or couples you’d like to see!


End file.
